<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the Sakura Tree by Koroshimasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226807">Beneath the Sakura Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu'>Koroshimasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Japan, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Cloud Strife, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Historical Fantasy, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsession, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Sephiroth is blessed with a beautiful young bride. However, as much as he loves her, he finds he can’t consummate their bond. When pressures to produce an heir mount substantially, the Emperor reluctantly calls on the advice of a childhood friend and orders a young, travelling village man to impregnate his bride. His plan soon crumbles and bursts apart when he becomes romantically involved with the young man, himself.</p><p>(Discontinued)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loosely based off the film A Frozen Flower (2008)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beneath the Sakura Tree</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The Emperor loved and cherished his wife, truly. She was a young thing, hardly seventeen years of age in her youth when they were married. Though her ebony locks and crimson eyes drew her husband to her, and though her youthful glow emanating from her skin was both charming, refreshing, and a thing of divine beauty, the Emperor knew he could never admire her in the way she should have been.</p><p>The Wutai Nation’s leader had raised Tifa as his own daughter. She wasn’t a biological sister to Yuffie, but Godo Kisaragi regarded her as family. When both young women were of the age to become a bride, they were accompanied by their father to the marriage interview. Emperor Sephiroth wasn’t older than sixteen when they met, and twenty-three when they were betrothed. Miffed by the idea of an arranged marriage, he remained cold and aloof, initially. The moment his mother, Empress Lucrecia had forced him to choose a bride, however, Sephiroth decided that young Tifa would be the one. Unlike her sister, she’d genuinely smiled at him, and he found he could talk to her as though she were a lifelong friend.</p><p>They became fast friends, and as he grew older, Sephiroth felt he could have loved her. She would make a great wife. She doted on him, she walked and acted as though she was royalty already. She never let her status get to her head, however, and he loved that in a woman. Her heart was pure as her spirit, and even Emperor Hojo thought she would bring beautiful grandchildren in a few years’ time.</p><p>Young Sephiroth had grown accustomed to that, as the glad tidings of tradition had been set that way for decades upon decades, and decades and centuries to come. It was expected of him, and to fail in his duties would certainly mean he was a shameful leader. On the night of their wedding, however, the new Emperor discovered to his horror that no matter what he did, no matter what he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to even touch his wife.</p><p>Empress Tifa was patient and loving, not at all taking offense when he returned to his own separate sleeping quarters. They tried again for a few nights, but never got anywhere. Something had bewitched him, no doubt. He was sure of it, but there was no way he could bring in the apothecaries and doctors. The word would get out, and soon, his people would learn that there would be no heir to the Imperial Family. The last thing the Wutai Nation needed was an impotent Emperor. This wouldn’t do.</p><p>In secrecy, Emperor Sephiroth called upon an old childhood friend he trusted with his life and had known since birth. Rufus Shinra had written to him in the strictest of confidence that he would arrange some time where they would be able to discuss the matter. A few weeks moved by slowly before the youthful blonde man Sephiroth had enjoyed playing with and dueling at such a young age visited him.</p><p>Over afternoon tea, Rufus suggested an easy solution to the problem.</p><p>“I know of a traveling group, old friend,” he stated as his smile remained a constant companion on his face. Warmly, he bowed his head as he softly urged, “They call themselves ‘Avalanche’, and there is a young man who’s shown a lot of promise.”</p><p>Mildly curious, Sephiroth inquired, “Do you know his name?”</p><p>“Cloud Strife, I believe.”</p><p>It wasn’t a name he was familiar with, but the next question popped out of his mouth before he’d comprehended it himself.</p><p>“How old is he?”</p><p>Rufus paused before he truthfully said, “Eighteen.”</p><p>Humming as he sat with his knees bent beneath himself on the clean Tatami mat, Sephiroth let this new information sink in. Behind the thin bamboo screens surrounding them, Sephiroth heard the small audience of ambassadors, court officials, and noblemen murmur among themselves. Swiftly, he nodded at his friend as he stated, “Bring them here; I want to meet with the boy.”</p><p>It was done. Whatever his word, it was always done. Rufus arranged it, never fearing to go out on a limb for his old friend. While the Emperor waited, he considered how despicable this all was, and for a moment, he thought of calling it all off. He was asking someone else, another young man to replace his spot at his bedside. He was asking of a younger, more capable man to sire a child…<em>his</em> child. How could he look his father in the eyes? How could he smile upon his mother Lucrecia knowing that he’d subjugated the very purpose of his status? How could he toss it all off to trusting a brat?</p><p>Perhaps the boy would show promise…</p><p>He had but an hour to prepare on the afternoon of the arrival of the group. Using the art of subterfuge well, Sephiroth gathered Tifa, as well as imperial court members together under the guise of an entertainment presentation. Avalanche seemed just as prepared, perhaps after having been either threatened or paid off well by Rufus. The man often used his infinite wealth to achieve much beyond Sephiroth’s reach.</p><p>Either way, he was impressed as he sat at the front of the palace’s banquet hall next to his bride. Dressed in his black and white Sokutai, he looked radiant next to his bride. Tifa donned her clean, crisp jūnihitoe, the red, purple, and pink silk stretching to the floor almost making it so that she had wings. Sephiroth thought she looked like an angel, and while he heard the thudding and stomping of the feet of the members of Avalanche steadfastly approaching, his heart wrenched for his bride.</p><p>He knew he was betraying her trust, her heart, and her love. When she gazed timorously at him, he looked away quickly, knowing that if their eyes met, he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep that night out of sheer guilt.</p><p>At once, the members of Avalanche stopped, and they dropped to the floor in a move of pure obeisance as their heads hung low. One by one, Sephiroth eyed them all, and though majority of them wore straw hats, that didn’t stop the young Emperor’s scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>Among them was an older dark-skinned man. He was missing his right arm, no doubt due to a dangerous accident. When Sephiroth called on him, Rufus introduced him as Barret. Next to this Barret happened to be a raven-haired young man named Zack Fair. He was travelling from the West, supposedly, and he’d brought along with himself trinkets and nifty gifts as an offering and a show of respect.</p><p>Not particularly interested in them, the troubled Emperor moved on to more introductions. Two young men and one woman were also a part of the group. The woman was a brunette named Jessie, and the men, who both had dark hair were called Biggs and Wedge. The latter was a round, chubby youth, and the former was rather athletic and well-built. Sephiroth supposed he could employ them all in the fields somewhere, but before his scattered thoughts ran amok and took flight, his piercing green eyes landed on the final member.</p><p>This no doubt was Cloud Strife.</p><p>To say their first meeting was a disaster was an understatement of the century. Sephiroth was a proper Emperor, and all his life, he’d had nothing but the best. Everyone around him dressed fancily, and even the members of this travelling, gypsy group had evidently and blatantly gone through significant measures to dress as elegantly as they could. But this youth? His apparel was a nightmare, and Sephiroth wanted to immediately lash out at Rufus for being so foolish to suggest this in the first place.</p><p>This wouldn’t do.</p><p>Sephiroth nearly squeaked, staring at the boy in terror. On top of his head, the hat he’d donned slipped and fell, revealing a messy, unruly mop of blond hair. On his upper torso, the vest, and his kimono, black with embellishments looked sullied and filthy. A sword was nestled at his side, though not fit for battle. It seemed to accompany his outfit, but Sephiroth didn’t approve of any of it.</p><p>Glaring deadly daggers at Rufus, he cleared his throat as he looked down at everyone in the horde. “Ah, well. Rufus Shinra spoke pretty highly of you all, so I guess I can only expect for the greatest and the best.”</p><p>They all bowed, but Sephiroth wasn’t interested in them scraping the floor. He needed to take a closer look at this Cloud before he even approached him.</p><p>Holding his arm out, he ordered softly, “Get up and present your gifts.”</p><p>Finally righting himself, the young man made sure to train his eyes on the floor, but Sephiroth was too busy examining and evaluating his appearance to take up curiosity elsewhere. The entire time, the young leader wondered if it would get any worse, and it seemed like it most certainly was.</p><p>The young man was wearing black trousers tucked into leather braces, and simple sandals. His feet were beyond filthy, and Sephiroth nearly vomited upon imagining such disgusting feet padding away on his expensive satin and silk bed sheets.</p><p>Meanwhile, Biggs and Barret offered bags upon bags of parchment, expensive, fancy scrolls, silver and gold, and other fancy jewelry twinkling in the glow of the afternoon sunlight. While it all <em>appeared</em> pleasing to the eye, Sephiroth’s intent and purpose was aiming at something else entirely.</p><p>Nodding over at Rufus, he called his friend over to his side. As Rufus helped him to stand, they moved away from the banquet hall, and into an adjacent exit leading to an empty hallway. Once they were truly alone, Sephiroth sneered and heatedly whispered at his friend in a cutting, cruel tone.</p><p>“Rufus, what is the meaning of this?”</p><p>Understanding where his implications lay, Rufus smoothly orated, “Be still, old friend, I wouldn’t dare mock or challenge you. I know the boy’s mannerisms are rough, but I believe strongly that if you take him under your wing for some time, he’ll pass.”</p><p>Sephiroth had always trusted Rufus with his life. He often disclosed and divulged the most private matters to his friend, but for once in his life, he was having serious doubts about Rufus. Eyeing him wearily, the disturbed Emperor hissed under his breath, “I’m not taking that…messy <em>thing </em>under my tutelage. How can I?!”</p><p>Tipping his head to one side, Rufus continued to smile as he pressed on. “I understand your concerns, friend. But this boy is closer to your bride’s age, and I have an inkling that they’re more appropriately matched for each other.”</p><p>Wouldn’t anyone else, do?! Sephiroth considered for a moment switching this Cloud with the boy named Biggs.</p><p>Quickly, he asked, “What about that Biggs? He’ll do, no?”</p><p>Shaking his head disapprovingly, Rufus replied, “He has already defiled the chestnut-haired female. He won’t do.”</p><p>Purity counted for good breeding. Rufus, ever the opportunist and strategist, certainly knew what he was doing. In times like this, Sephiroth cursed himself for having second doubts about his friend, but he also didn’t know whether Rufus could personally vouch for Cloud Strife.</p><p>As though somehow possessing the ability to read his thoughts, Rufus leaned into him as he cautiously orated, “He needs a good bathing, first, a change of fresh clothes. Beneath all the muck and mud, a handsome young man will be found.” Chuckling, he then paused before inhaling sharply. “He’s been through combat before, and with the blood of a warrior running through his veins, your future son <em>will</em> be even greater, Sephiroth.”</p><p>Yes…this all suddenly sounded a lot better, and oh so promising. His status highly mattered to him, and Sephiroth was willing to go through all the pain and suffering necessary to contain his own secret failures. Above all that, he was willing to pay the full costs associated with maintaining his position, and all the power that came attached to it.</p><p>…Even at the cost of his own bride’s heart, her love, and her trust. This boy would be used as his personal tool, and it would mean absolutely nothing to him in the end.</p><p>With a resolute nod tossed in Rufus’ way, Sephiroth finally confirmed their plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Palace of Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The womenfolk of the palace were diligently set on the task of cleaning and properly bathing the young Cloud Strife. His clothes were already prepared, as was a bed in the most luxurious of rooms down the hall from Sephiroth’s. It was within close range for the Emperor, and the stoic man ensured that while Cloud had enough time to appear more presentable, he at least completed the other half of the preparations. It served as paving the way for this…vile affair to take place, no less.</p><p>Someone had to alert the Empress to the raw fact that she had a young man who would be entertaining her and keeping her company for some time. This man wasn’t her husband, and Sephiroth knew it was highly obvious she would be devastated and terrified once she received the news. Although he couldn’t empathize with her, he at least understood and respected her enough to hand out some sympathy for her case. She’d never asked for any of this. He hadn’t either, for that matter, but it’d happened to them both…this curse…this infernal, vile mark…it poisoned their love and refused to go.</p><p>Wandering throughout the palace aimlessly at first, after half an hour, Sephiroth located his lovely bride. He’d followed the soft sounds of brushing, and he knew she was sitting before a small dresser and mirror, softly combing her long, ebony locks. She would often do this for hours on end in the open drawing room facing the outdoor hot bath. The steam and gentle susurrus from the bubbling water relaxed her.</p><p>As she sat humming to herself, Sephiroth glanced down guilty at the floor. He knew not what to say or even how to approach her. She didn’t deserve any of this; she deserved a real, proper man who would seriously feel so entranced and aroused by her that he would want to hold her and make love to her until dawn. That man unfortunately didn’t happen to be the doleful Emperor. The discombobulated young man couldn’t piece together how this boorish plague even existed within himself. As a wife, Empress Tifa was coveted by all. She had a lovely, magnificent figure, and he knew it. The very first time he’d seen her naked, standing there before himself on the bed, Sephiroth knew he should’ve rushed to her, drowning her in his hot kisses and sensual touches. A proper, normal man would’ve done this, but he never could. No matter how long he studied her nude form, his cock never stirred between his legs. Not even once. Yes, he knew she was beautiful and divine, but he admired that beauty from afar, almost as though studying a rare painting or other form of art. Though aesthetically pleasing enough, he never wished to touch it or hold it for himself.</p><p>He didn’t want his bride. What a cowardly man, he was.</p><p>A cramp was beginning to build up in her legs. She shifted awkwardly, the poppy-red kimono shuffling and flashing its embroidered gold chrysanthemums. In the tiny compartment behind the modesty screen, even her breathing seemed amplified compared to the lesser clothing rustles. As Sephiroth peeked over the diving screen at her, he espied a bachi resting on her lap.</p><p>Smiling fondly, he wondered when she’d been playing, as he hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing her talented music. Tifa was a wise young thing, and she enjoyed music so very much. She’d been taken many lessons as of late, and he could tell she was eagerly looking forward to practicing more. Though the instrument wasn’t anywhere near, the large pluck used to play the shamisen was already with her. The object was mostly made of wood, and Sephiroth envisioned his young bride already thinking of holding tightly onto the ivory, tortoise-shell handle while she got lost in her own harmonious composition.</p><p>In fact, she looked so peaceful, so tranquil, and so happy, that he decided to leave her be for now. Anyone could become the harbinger of dark news. They’d lived through some nasty wars as a nation, and already, they’d suffered through too many losses. His young bride didn’t deserve to face problematic and disturbing news just yet, and Sephiroth decided he’d grant her a few more hours of quiet solitude so she could enjoy whatever brought her happiness.</p><p>It was probably not wise to disturb her, yet.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p> </p><p>A loud knock came at the door leading to his sleeping quarters, and Sephiroth froze. He’d been in the middle of writing a letter to Rufus’ father, a man who’d practically acted like an uncle to Sephiroth since he was a child. The Senior Shinra wasn’t feeling too well as of late. Scarlet fever, no doubt, and he’d been reduced to a weakened state so much that he was bedridden. Naturally concerned, Sephiroth had wanted to arrange for a visit, but when a few servants in Shinra’s household got sick and passed away, he decided it would be a lot better to wait. He hated waiting and praying to the gods, but there was little else he could do.</p><p>The kanji had been forming along the parchment decently, but when the abrupt, loud knock rang through, Sephiroth jumped slightly. The ink spread from the center of the page to the bottom left in a horrific curve, effectively bastardizing his composed, proper writing format.</p><p>Fantastic.</p><p>Glaring up at the door, he’d wanted to unleash his rage to no end at the individual who’d dared to interrupt him, but that had quickly flown out the window. Jaw slack, he sputtered and gaped in surprise as Rufus stood at the threshold of his chambers with Cloud closely behind himself.</p><p>Smirking with ever the high amount of self-confidence that it came off as smothering, Rufus cleared his throat, and then gripped the young Cloud by his shoulders. Shoving him closer so Sephiroth would be able to see him, he proudly announced, “An improvement, no?”</p><p>As Sephiroth gaped at Cloud now, he found he had to agree with his friend’s assessment.</p><p>Not only was Cloud wonderful-smelling and clean enough so his white skin was visible, now, but the clothes set out for him suited him perfectly. A white kimono with black and orange accents around the neck and in stripes down the sleeves framed his torso properly, giving him a distinguished, elegant look. A wide, black obi with a strip of orange in its center, a smaller yellow stripe in the center of that stood out fantastically. A gray vest that dangled with yellow puffs and then a bright red sash striping across the boy’s narrow torso radiated grace and masculinity. There was an alarming strip of yellow hair from under the small hat he wore, a carved half-mask of a beak dangling around his neck as embellishments.</p><p>Glaring at the hat since it stuck out like a sore thumb, Sephiroth hissed, “Enter.”</p><p>Doing as he was told, Cloud took a few shy steps, with Rufus following closely behind. As they approached, Sephiroth leaned back in his seat, huffing as he studied the damn hat. It looked appallingly bad, and he wanted to be the one to knock it off the young man’s scalp himself.</p><p>But that would never happen; it was far too improper. Instead, he growled authoritatively, “Remove that from your head.”</p><p>Looking reluctant, Cloud shivered for a moment, and as he turned to gaze at Rufus, the older, more poised man shoved him roughly in the center of his back. “Obey the Emperor’s word, you—”</p><p>With a soft hiss that cut through the air like a blade gliding through silk, Cloud ripped his hat off his head at once. Holding it meekly between his hands, he bowed his head down in respect while the Emperor studied his hair. It was standing out crudely everywhere, and it was starting to annoy the older male. He imagined it pressed down over the boy’s temples, but that somehow didn’t seem to fit. Perhaps the next time he bathed, he would order for his maids to ensure that they dried and kept the fashion of the hair down so it could be trained to grow as long as Sephiroth’s impressive length running to his bottom.</p><p>A fruity and spicy scent filled up the room, and Sephiroth knew it had to have been floating off the young male. His nose curled up as his nostrils flared, but he found he wasn’t too disgusted and repulsed by it. At least Cloud smelled like an actual person rather than an animal, now. The rest of the improvements-although minor and miniscule-would have to do for now.</p><p>Meeting his friend’s inquisitive gaze, Sephiroth softly orated, “Leave us, Rufus.”</p><p>Wordlessly, his fair-haired friend obediently exited, leaving the door halfway shut behind himself. The room somehow appeared larger now that he was gone, but Sephiroth recognized that as his own nerves and twisted perception of the nature of things given what he was about to say and do…what he was about to <em>ask…</em></p><p>Working up the courage once he reminded himself of who he was, what his title happened to be, and how far his lineage ran, he cleared his throat and stood tall. Looming a few inches above the boy, he froze, wondering if he really desired to be foolish enough to toy with having such short sons. Was this youth going to grow any taller?! Yes, he was only eighteen, but his height was shockingly poor and lacking. Naturally, due to poor health and a lack of proper nutrition attributed by social and economical wealth, the vast majority of young men weren’t too tall. Emperor Sephiroth took after his father, however. Both he and his father, Emperor Hojo towered above everyone else, and they found great pride in their physique.</p><p>And now he was a step away from tossing this short…<em>thing</em> at his young bride. Was this <em>really</em> a wise, proper choice?! Surely, he would run an even greater risk of tainting his own bloodline if he allowed for this travelling brat to bed his wife. It would end up horrendous, no doubt, but Sephiroth didn’t have the luxury of time on his hands as far as worrying was concerned. He knew that Empress Tifa and his own mother were relatively close, and knowing his mother like did, it would only be a matter of time before she inquired whether they were expecting a child.</p><p>The process had to go underway, and now was the time.</p><p>Nodding at the boy, Sephiroth gazed away to the side, eyeing his writing desk as he softly spoke out, “I know you’re smarter than your peers. You have been brought here with extra attention lavished onto you, but for a good reason.” Pausing, he waited, checking out of his peripheral vision to see whether the youth was actually listening to him or not. It appeared so, for Cloud’s eyes were dead set on his feet. A submissive move; the boy knew his place. This mildly pleased the Emperor, and he continued his speech.</p><p>Shifting his weight back and forth between his legs, he majestically intoned, “I have a beautiful bride. Surely, you were watching her?”</p><p>A soft hitching of breath alerted him to the fact that while the boy was listening, he wasn’t sure of what to do. Sephiroth’s confirmations and hopes all rested in that tiny reaction. Any other man would’ve ordered for Cloud to immediately be beheaded for looking even for one second at their bride. This was quite the special case, however. Sephiroth was again pleased. The Empress was gorgeous enough to no doubt have already caught this boy’s attention. As long as he found her beautiful to look at, nature would take over the rest.</p><p>Smirking triumphantly, grin fully vulpine and cunning, he whispered carefully, “I’m not going to punish you, so do not worry.”</p><p>Looking as though he would never believe it to be true, Cloud faintly forced himself to nod, eyes turning concerned and fearful. That in and of itself overjoyed the Emperor so much, that he found he wanted to reach out and actually touch the youth…perhaps he could rest a hand over his shoulder in a move of comfort. It wouldn’t be too disturbing…would it?</p><p>Suddenly, he shook himself out of that bizarre thought. No. It could <em>never</em> be done! He was the Wutai Emperor, and this brat was a mere, lowly travelling man hardly capable of sporting any facial hair. To touch such a crude, filthy creature would be a great crime; a sin, by all accounts. If he dared to even entertain the idea, the gods would punish him even more than they already had!</p><p>Sneering at the young man as though everything was his fault, Sephiroth decided to be even more obnoxious in his obvious truths. It would be a lot harder to deal with the ramifications of this business deal later, rather than if he was upfront and blunt, now. That was how great men handled things, after all. There was no need to sweeten his message by prefacing it with airs and graces. This boy looked as though he’d already experienced rough, horrific things before, and Sephiroth’s words shouldn’t have added to the trauma either way.</p><p>Sniffling sharply, he spat with malice, “I’ll get to my point. I would like for you to…entertain my bride…lay at her side, as a man lays with his wife.” Eyebrows raised, he stepped directly before the youth, wondering whether he’d understood his words and the implications without him having to resort to being so crude.</p><p>A soft cry followed by a whimper told him that he had. A vicious smile crept its way onto his face, and Sephiroth nodded. “I see you understood that.” Eyes trailing up and down the youth, he took in all the sights from head to toe. “Speak of this with anyone else, and I’ll kill you, your idiotic friends, and your family. I can arrange for it to be done in a heartbeat, if I so wish.”</p><p>Again, the young boy cowered, shivering and whimpering like a lost foal. This set Sephiroth into a mild rage. He wanted to shake and slap the youth, but he forced himself instead to stand with his hands clasped at his back, much like a rigid statue. Good leaders never lost their control, his father had taught and modeled by example for him.</p><p>Sharply, he ordered, “Cease your whining and whimpering. Are you not a man?” When the youth nodded, he added, “Then act like one. You must see this through, and I don’t want to hear a single word of a complaint out of you. Consider this a gift other men your age would be fighting for.”</p><p>Mutely, the boy took to nodding once more, but it began upsetting and vexing the young Emperor. He’d had enough of the sheepish acts for a full day. At least the first portion of this was through. Now, he had to preserve his energy so he could approach his wife. That would be a lot more difficult, especially considering how deeply she loved her own husband. Sephiroth was no fool. He knew Tifa only had eyes for him and only spoke of such high praises specially reserved for her husband. She was in love with him, and while he too loved her, he knew he was not <em>in love</em> with her. Never would he be, and it pained him to even ponder this.</p><p>She deserved so much more…</p><p>Before his anger could spike anew in his veins, threatening to boil and bubble to the surface, he turned away from the quivering youth and glared out his bright, large windows. “Get out of my sight.”</p><p>The boy nearly tripped over his own feet clumsily in the process, but he made it out. Unlike Rufus, however, he slammed the door shut on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p> </p><p>A passionate, beautifully harmonious arrangement of notes flew through the warm air as Tifa played on and on. Her music drew Sephiroth in, and he stood in the shadows, simply enjoying how much of her melodious tune he could listen to and savor for hours. She was already playing like she’d been born to do it. The lessons had paid off quite well as she swayed gently to the rhythm and the beat, a small smile never once leaving her face.</p><p>While he listened, as enchanted and seduced as he was by the haunting melody, Sephiroth felt his knees buckling. Bone met the partly open Translucent sliding doors, rattling them gently.</p><p>The koto on her lap nearly knocked into the screen and Tifa froze. She was now aware of another presence looming close.</p><p>She was settled neatly on top of a light green zabuton, with a servant girl kneeling across from her on the other side of a dark low table, head bowed in homage to the music and talent. Though the servant didn’t move, Tifa let out a breath Sephiroth didn’t even know she was holding. Her hands unclenched as the tension rushed out of her like a potent tidal wave. “Who’s there?”</p><p>Deciding to push his way into the room, Sephiroth greeted his bride with a small smile. “Only your spouse.”</p><p>His smile was contagious enough for her to return. “I see.” Nodding her head at the servant girl, she sighed, “Thank you for providing some company for your Lady, Aerith.” With that said, the servant girl knew what to do. Rising onto her knees, the woman swept out with her red celebratory kimono train flowing behind herself. The bright red kimono would surely be creased all over by morning but Sephiroth could hardly care. When the female was gone, he swung his long legs forth as he took to sitting on the floor in the center of the room. The Tatami mats were warm enough for him, and he gazed amicably at his bride as a means of showing her good faith.</p><p>“Oh, my Lord,” she blinked and turned around, no doubt searching for another zabuton. “The floor’s not very comfortable for you.”</p><p>Sephiroth shook his head and held up a hand to stop her. “I’m not staying long.”</p><p>A sad Tifa opened her mouth to protest but caught glimpse of the Emperor’s lackluster eyes. She closed her mouth, eyes filled with pity. “As you wish, my Lord,” she said softly.</p><p>They sat together for a few silent minutes that stretched on for too long. Sephiroth threw her a grateful glance before wishing he could somehow escape from his problems. He wanted to be walking as fast as his heavy raiment’s would allow for him to reach his private corridor. There, he would sequester himself for the rest of his days rather than engaging in this vile activity.</p><p>It had to be done. This was duty, and this was tradition. If he wanted to escape it, he would have to cut out his heart and pray that the gods and his father would forgive him. No, he decided to be rational and reasonable enough to soften the blow before asking it of her.</p><p>Gently, he sighed. “You play very well,” he stated soothly, closing his eyes, while he leaned his head back and let the sweet fragrance from the cherry blossoms lingering outside in the expansive yards waft around himself. A cool evening breeze ruffled Tifa’s pale undergarment kimono, creating an alluring, whispering sound. The moon was nearly full, and the late-night rain made the stone garden slick and shining.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. “That’s right! It’s a wonderfully poetic and beautiful night; perfect for music…” Tifa eagerly grabbed the koto she had carelessly placed on the wooden floor earlier. Without a hint of care, the Empress let her hands strongly pluck the strings and let the pentatonic scale reverberate in the empty courtyard before them both.</p><p>“Shall I entertain you then, my Lord?”</p><p>Grinning once he recalled how they often spent their time in the past much in a similar fashion, Sephiroth decided to humor her. “How long has it been since you’ve played for only your Emperor?” he murmured.</p><p>Pearly white teeth gleaming, she answered, “Too long, my Lord.” Her fingers nimbly ran along the strings, pressing a little more here, stroking a vibrato to life there. Her cheeks began to ache from a wide, ‘unladylike’ smile. Still, Sephiroth thought it was charming and innocent.</p><p>As she got lost in the rapturous music, Tifa closed her eyes again, happily losing herself under the moonlight. “I’m so thrilled you are here with me, my Lord,” she began in a gentle tone that soon turned nostalgic. “At least, no one comes around here except my maids…and they’re long asleep now.”</p><p>The sounds of the wind blowing through and rattling the various wind chimes hanging from the hooks in the ledges of the palace sang out, as though accompanying the Empress in her tune. In this light, her makeup made her appear so feminine and mature, that Sephiroth had to bask in her beauty for a moment. She was a creature sent to him by the gods. She was art, itself. Living, breathing art, but she would never be the one to warm his bed.</p><p>While his irksome thoughts plagued him, his bride stared hard into the cherry blossom trees from the open concept doorway leading into the yard. They were in full blossom but under the full moon, their flowers appeared almost silver. Tifa gasped in awe as the black shadow of a bird drop from a branch.</p><p>“Oh my, isn’t it a peaceful night, my Lord?”</p><p>It was, indeed.</p><p>As he nodded, Tifa traded her koto for a shamisen. Gazing at it lovingly, as though it were an infant, the way she was looking at it light a fire in Sephiroth’s heart.</p><p>“You’ll make a wonderful mother,” he replied hotly, snapping his gaze to Tifa. She flushed deeply, and the shamisen twanged a note.</p><p>Bashfully, she cooed, “Perhaps one day.” Though she meant it in a longing manner, there was a great aura of sadness hanging over her head as Tifa played on. She stared at her hands distantly as they began to slowly run down the pentatonic scale, lips twitching.</p><p>Unsure of whether she was feeling sad or regretful, Sephiroth had to admire his bride for masking her emotions too well. She never let her face betray her true heart. She was a strong woman in love, but she was also disappointed by something. They’d been married for nearly half a year, and they’d never even kissed past a soft peck on the cheek. Didn’t she at least deserve that?</p><p>A light hum started from Tifa. She was now softly using the new notes accompanying melody, and Sephiroth observed her hands fix in place. She continued playing, giving him more than enough time before he gathered his guts and continued speaking in an almost diminished, quiet voice.</p><p>Hanging his head low, he calmly stated, “Sometimes, I don’t know whether I truly love music. If I had never learned it, then maybe no one would have married me.”</p><p>“That’s not true, my Lord,” the princess laughed bitterly.</p><p>Sephiroth felt his heart freeze at the harsh sound on those beautiful lips.</p><p>Mildly abashed, she soothingly stated, “I guess knowing my father, though, he would never have let me not marry someone I truly loved.”</p><p>The hands continued plucking and plucking, slightly faster now into the common tempo and melody of tragedy performances. Tifa let her untied hair fall over her face, curtaining it. “But at the same time…when I’m with you…when I play music with you…everything falls into place. I can forget that I’m only worth what my father sold me for, that I don’t own anything, neither my body nor future, because that belongs to you for your pleasure, my Lord.”</p><p>Broken, Sephiroth now burst apart at the seams. “Enough!” A loud clattering sound interrupted the sweet music. Tifa gasped as the breath had been suddenly knocked out of her. Sephiroth grabbed her, yanking her close to himself as he held her tight in his embrace. The tears never fell, no matter how deeply her words cut through to his heart and soul. He could never cry; he could never let anyone see him cry. He was already far too weak.</p><p>“You were the only one who reached out to talk with me, to bother even trying to learn music to please me,” he began as he nearly wept into her long, soft hair. “I’m sorry I cannot provide for you. I want to, you must know that!” Sputtering, he heaved out emotionally, “I have always cherished you, even though we’re as different as people from two different worlds, you never snubbed me or music and, and—” Sephiroth struggled with the words even as the hot feeling writhing in his chest threatened to burst.</p><p>The troubled young Emperor froze, stock-still, and his bride gave a small gasp and let go. Eyes wider than a doe’s, she panted, “My Lord? What’s happened?”</p><p>Shaking his head, he clamped a hand over his mouth, as though that would somehow help in suppressing the bile threatening to rise from his throat. “S-s-sorry, I am so sorry my Empress, I-I-I—” When he peeked at her, he found that a blush blossomed on her cheeks, making them rosy as she stared down at her knees.</p><p>Grounding himself in the present, he rasped in pain, “I-I should really go, yes!” Shifting, he started crawling like a mouse, much to his chagrin. “I must, must be bothering, you, and I—”</p><p>Sephiroth didn’t finish before Tifa leaned forward.</p><p>Her lips were so soft, like kissing a ripe peach. Sephiroth felt faint as he caught whiff of the delicate, clean scent of sandalwood incense mixed with the heavy aroma of cherry blossoms. She began to tilt her head subconsciously to deepen the kiss-the first kiss they shared. He wanted to return her embrace in much the same way, but he just couldn’t. When she pressed her smaller, pliant frame against his sturdy shape, Sephiroth broke off. Wrenching his lips from hers, he nearly passed out from fear, turmoil, and pain. It hurt when she touched and kissed him…it hurt, it burned and singed his skin. Feeling feverish as though a strong, bilious fever had overwhelmed him, he spun away from her as the room and all its decorations turned into a swirling mass and blend of blurry colors.</p><p>His bride’s ears burned like a bonfire in winter, but her grin faded as Sephiroth covered his face. She became so very sad as she tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind an ear. “You…I don’t please you, my Lord.” She knew what was going on, this much he was certain. He could definitely attest to that when she looked at the paper doors and origami swans dangling from the ceiling with invisible thread holding them.</p><p>Nervously, she cried, “My place is at your side, my Lord. That is where I am happiest!”</p><p>Upon hearing her pleas and woeful cries, Sephiroth flinched. “I…I…” Damn him. He was nothing. A pawn…a spineless doll. Shaking his head, his fists clenched as tightly as his heart. As his jaw tightened, as his temper flared, he bluntly spat, “I’ve found you a companion. A young man, we saw him today, he’s—”</p><p>“NO!” Lunging forth at him, Tifa began pounding on his chest with her small, dainty fists. They didn’t harm him, but her strength surging forth with potent, vehement vitriol threw Sephiroth off his cold, angry demeanor. She could rapidly go from behaving like a shy girl, a lovely young maiden, all the way to a stern woman, wise and mature beyond her years.</p><p>Over and over again, she roared, “Why?! WHY!? Why did you even come back from the war! I thought I was in love with you, and right until now, that you might have loved me, but clearly you’re just the same as everybody else!” Amidst her hot, blurry tears, Tifa snatched the familiar shamisen lying to the side. Its pale and willowy body was inordinately light in her hands. Wielding it tightly like a weapon, she screamed at him, “I don’t need your gifts! Take your shamisen and leave!” Wildly, she threw it at him, and Sephiroth just barely managed to catch it before it sailed past his head.</p><p>“Tifa!” he shouted after her, but it was no good when she had already flown out the room. “COME BACK! NOW!”</p><p>They’d caused quite the disturbance. At the same time as he screamed and called for her, loud voices and lights began to flicker. Sephiroth whipped around and saw candle lights beginning to grow and spread like wildfire across the rest of the palace. The murmuring began to grow into a persistent chatter beyond the windows and the sliding, paper dividers and doors, the pointed, jagged words no doubt aimed right at their argument. Sephiroth felt a chill running down his spine. As glorious and as mighty of an Emperor as he was, he wasn’t without flaws. He knew he was imperfect, and his temper had proven it.</p><p>In his emotional argument, he’d been so wrapped up that he’d forgotten about all of those guests who were also staying the night with them.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p> </p><p>At the first morning light, Sephiroth barged into Cloud’s guest room. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep that night. The entire palace was in shambles, with the servants and family members in a fit of unrest. They were already gossiping, and he knew there would be no peace until the Empress had settled. As the door to the room banged against the opposite wall, Sephiroth stumbled upon the young Cloud knelt down. The boy clasped his hands and muttered something he could not understand. Must have been a form of prayer to their gods.</p><p>Not in the mood for such foolish notions, Sephiroth growled down at the younger male. “GET UP!”</p><p>Behind himself, a few servants stood with the breakfast and tea trays prepared. Hearing one of them whimpering in fear, Sephiroth screamed over his shoulder, “LEAVE!”</p><p>As they shrieked, they took the tray table out but left the tea cart. A deep rumble booming across the sky outside matched the internal rage churning and tossing within the Emperor. The sky had started to darken, leaving long streaks of shadows on the floor. The boy-servant had lit up the paper lantern in one corner of his room, and now the light was slowly dancing behind the paper wrap. Its glow was soft. There was a single vase of flower on a nook near the lantern, above it was a scroll painting depicting two lovers.</p><p>What was all this, then?</p><p>He was staring at the painting when a familiar footstep came again. Cloud had righted himself, just as he’d asked. This time, he found that the blond was holding a small folded paper and another small bowl. It must’ve been at his side the entire time, but Sephiroth had missed it. Inching closer and closer, Cloud made sure their eyes never met as he closed the gap between their bodies.</p><p>Taking a step back, Sephiroth rasped, “What on earth do you think you’re—” His harsh words died down in his throat when the young boy came to stand next to him. Blond hair sliding down and curtaining his eyes, he offered first the folded paper. Powdered herbs rolled on it as the boy opened it on his palm. They smelled both sweet and spicy, but above all, sharp. Clearly a kind of traditional medicine, God knows what it contained and what they would make him. At first, he refused, but it seemed like the youth did not take no for an answer. Instead, he took his hand and placed the folded paper there, pouting, and gestured for him to take it.</p><p>Growling again, Sephiroth raised a hand as he snapped, “I don’t need that, you—” When his own eyes settled on the back of his hand, his jaw fell slack. Lips pursed in an ‘o’ shape depicting surprise, he found that his knuckles were bruised and bleeding profusely.</p><p>The wood of the shamisen had cracked over his bones, cutting his soft skin as particles of wood splintered his flesh. The pain hadn’t registered due to his anger and adrenaline rush. He hadn’t noticed it, but Cloud, this meager, measly child had?!</p><p>Sephiroth wanted to question how this had happened. He wished he could question many things in his life, from the curse leaving him emotionally withdrawn from such a beautiful young wife who was madly in love with him, whom he felt nothing for. Sephiroth truly wished he had all the answers that would explain all of it, all the way to the fact that this Cloud Strife, who was nothing but a common, traveling gypsy was now cradling and healing his wounds so tenderly and softly.</p><p>Unfortunately, if there was one thing the world of adulthood taught him, it was that none of the silly wishes of childhood he’d fastened his hopes on ever came true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empress Tifa woke up bright and early the next morning, heading outside into the vast, expansive courtyard for a leisurely stroll. She normally engaged in such a pastime with her husband, but since their argument the other night, the troubled young Empress didn’t want to speak with anyone. Her tongue lauded nothing but harshness reserved for her spouse, and she was in no mood to trust her vitriol. Already, she could hear the servant girls whispering about the palace behind her back, and she knew she had to make her journey into a short one.</p><p>Sliding past the doors with ease, she exited the same way she and the Emperor would, only the moment she gently closed the door after herself, she scented a potent, familiar odor of lavender perfume wafting into her nose. Olfactory bulbs tingling, she turned herself around and was already bowing in submission.</p><p>“Ohayo gozaimasu, my Empress.”</p><p>Empress Lucrecia bowed in reply, cheeks glowing, even behind her white, floral veil which often was employed for the purposes of making her appear sacred and distant, much like a goddess one would never be able to touch and possess. “Ohayo, Lady Tifa.” Donning her pure white Jūnihitoe kimono with her veil curtaining her lovely, brown eyes round as a doe’s, she held an arm out for Tifa to take. “Isn’t it a beautiful morning?”</p><p>Nodding in her agreement, Tifa joined the Empress’ side at once. “It is, my Empress. Warm! The gods are smiling down on us, surely.” She somehow burned and fumed internally when she said that, but she tried smiling on in spite of her growing concern once she heard the windows lightly rattling. That only meant that Emperor Sephiroth was already up, no doubt about to join them, or head off to the dojo for his regular training sessions. Hoping the latter was much more the case, Tifa tried steering onto the stone path leading across the yard to the koi fish pond instead.</p><p>Pursing her lips as she sensed her agitation, Empress Lucrecia sighed. “My dear, whatever is the matter?” Teeth pearly white, even more so than the veil, her ruby red lipstick never smeared her teeth or stained anything. She was perfection itself, and the very distinct example of an Empress Tifa hoped to become one day. Empress Lucrecia was the apotheosis of a pure Lady.</p><p>Noticing her hesitation even further mounting, the Empress pushed and prodded on. “Pray tell, where’s my son off to?” she asked with a discreet smirk on her beautiful face. “Don’t you both usually pass time in each other’s company?”</p><p>Tifa nodded slowly, and as she peeked over her shoulder, she saw a mane of silver hair a few feet away. Cringing once she knew Emperor Sephiroth was about to venture outside into the yard, she walked on a little faster. Her geta clicked and clacked against the stone, and this drew out of Empress Lucrecia a contemptible sneer.</p><p>“A true Lady doesn’t make so much noise,” she chided as she pulled out a small, floral and bird pattern Japanese fan. Opening it, she began fanning away at herself with delicate motions and flicks of her wrist. Pointing at her own feet hidden beneath her sashes and silky kimono, she purred delightfully, “You must learn to ‘hover’, dear.”</p><p>Tifa meant to answer, but then the doors slid open a few feet behind them.</p><p>Empress Lucrecia paused, and then gasped in a pleasant moan. “Ooh, isn’t this rapturous!” Holding her arms high, she greeted cheerfully, “Ohayo gozaimasu, my son.”</p><p>Stiff as a board, Emperor Sephiroth stood before his mother. Quickly, both Tifa and Empress Lucrecia bowed before him. Eyebrows furrowed, Sephiroth was standing dressed in a dark gi, no doubt already skipping the plans for a walk and instead trying to make his way to the dojo.</p><p>Eyeing his state of dress, Empress Lucrecia straightened her posture and huffed. Fanning herself a tad aggressively, as though the motions matched her fluctuating mood, she pouted a tad melodramatically. “I see you’re off to the dojo,” she stated, rather ornery in her tone. Motioning at Tifa next to herself, she commented, “Are you to leave your bride to entertain herself all morning, then?” Tongue clicking against her teeth, the Empress finished testily, “Your father and I used to talk long walks together. I enjoyed it so much…”</p><p>Bitterly, Sephiroth stated, “That’s all very well, Empress, but I have a busy day ahead.” Bowing, he tried weaving his way around the women, but Empress Lucrecia stood in his path purposefully.</p><p>Extending her arms again, she chuckled warmly. “Even as a boy, you were so eager to run away! Why is that?” Grousing, she concluded in a whine, “Join us, my son! Bless us with your company!”</p><p>Shaking his head plaintively, Sephiroth drawled, “I’m afraid I cannot, Empress. Do go on and enjoy the day on my behalf, please.”</p><p>“A walk here is just as good as battling in the dojo!” his mother threw back irritably.</p><p>Coldly, Emperor Sephiroth droned on, “I prefer the dojo. Walk on, if you will, my Empress. As the fairer sex, your figures will benefit greatly from such exercise, no doubt.”</p><p>Jaw dropping, Empress Lucrecia hid her surprised gasp behind her fan. “Oooh, that does remind me,” she began in a gentle, faint tone that drew both Sephiroth and Tifa’s attention. “Last night, I happened to hear some ghastly sounds! It sounded like a young maiden weeping!”</p><p>Flushing deeply, Tifa took her turn to hide her facial expressions and conflicting emotions behind her fan. At this rate, she wasn’t shocked that Empress Lucrecia had heard her cries. She’d wept all night because of the emotional argument with her husband, but she’d foolishly hoped to bury it all away come dawn.</p><p>Glaring down at Tifa, as though warning her to keep quiet about their verbal quarrel, Sephiroth pursed his lips. She took the hint quite well. She’d been trained half her life for this. A woman had to know her rightful place, and she knew she had to tolerate certain things if it pleased her husband. That was a wife’s truest duty and purpose; to place her husband’s pleasure and satisfaction far above her own in an ultimate sacrifice.</p><p>In the quiet spanning between them all, Sephiroth visibly calmed down once he knew Tifa was docile. Nostrils flaring for a moment, he only replied shrewdly, “It must’ve been a nightmare, my Empress.” Tilting his body to the side, he squeezed past the women gracefully.</p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be off.” With nothing else said, he walked away briskly, his long hair tied back in a tight ponytail. It swished back and forth in time with his steps, and for a moment, Tifa’s gaze followed it.</p><p>A gentle hand on her shoulder yanked her back to her current problems. Blushing again, she bowed her head as she whispered, “My apologies, Empress.”</p><p>Beaming at her, Empress Lucrecia chuckled fondly. “Lost in your thoughts, are you my dear?” Chuckles growing louder, she fanned herself as she walked on ahead. “I can’t say I blame you; my son’s a handsome young man.”</p><p>Tifa wholeheartedly agreed. She knew she cared for and loved Emperor Sephiroth dearly. She wanted nothing more than to finally cross the threshold and become intimate with hm as a woman should do with her husband. However, she couldn’t stay away from the burdens increasing back and forth between herself and her aloof husband any longer. Already, she’d felt that they’d wasted far too much time. Bickering and bantering would only get them so far. She longed to become one with her spouse, and she wanted what any other woman had. She was envious of Empress Lucrecia and Emperor Hojo. She knew they were still madly in love and devoted to one another. They’d aged together quite well and were hardly seen apart.</p><p>Why couldn’t she have the very same experience with Sephiroth? Wasn’t that her right as a wife?</p><p>She had no one to turn to, unfortunately. Tifa never had been close to Yuffie. Although sisters-not bound by blood-she didn’t feel too close and too comfortable writing to Yuffie about her marital problems. That said, Tifa was well aware that she couldn’t disclose anything to Empress Lucrecia, either. The older woman would always remain firmly biased in her approach, but it also wasn’t Tifa’s rightful place. She didn’t trust her Empress, and she felt she was greatly sinning for keeping her private details to herself. Sooner or later, Empress Lucrecia would inquire about a grandchild…what answer did she have for her Empress?</p><p>As they crossed the small bridges connecting from one area of the pond to the other, Tifa had been so buried in her thoughts, pondering them all over and over until she became sick of them. At the very last minute, however, she heard a disgruntled growl, followed by Empress Lucrecia screaming.</p><p>A loud ‘BANG’ echoed on the red painted bridge. Gazing down at their feet, Tifa saw boxes filled with hay and new horseshoes, no doubt newer ones for the newborn colts. The items all went scattering about, and as they did, two hands tried grabbing them.</p><p>Screaming as she pulled her long tresses away from the items, as though they held disease or dirt, Empress Lucrecia mightily hissed, “Clumsy baka! How dare you!”</p><p>“I apologize, my Lady! It wasn’t on purpose!”</p><p>Upon hearing such a soft, yet deep voice, Tifa’s gaze finally moved away from the scattered items coating the red wood of the bridge, all the way to the owner of such a serene voice.</p><p>A man knelt before them, desperately trying to clean up the mess he’d made. As he stood while stacking the boxes he’d turned over, Tifa estimated that he was physically in his late twenties and stood roughly six feet tall in height. He had crimson eyes and long black hair, just as Tifa herself. He wore a red bandana with his wild fringe emerging over it. Though the man wore simple clothes, his most distinctive feature was his red cloak. It engulfed his massive figure, no doubt hiding a lot of muscle and raw power beneath it.</p><p>Snapping her fan shut, Empress Lucrecia snapped mordantly, “Young man! What is your name?!”</p><p>Timidly bowing, the man answered, “Vincent, my Empress.”</p><p>“Vincent?” she scoffed as she shook her head back and forth judgmentally. Already drawing her own conclusions about him, she brushed her kimono, even though it remained pure and spotless. Huffing down at him inelegantly, she harshly bit out, “You haven’t been here long, have you?”</p><p>Pausing for a moment, Vincent slowly replied, “No, my Lady. I just recently found employment in the stables.”</p><p>Chin jutting out rudely, Empress Lucrecia snorted, “Then that’s where you should be.” Waving him off, she cried, “Shoo shoo! Take your leave, before I report you!”</p><p>Hurriedly, Vincent bowed. “Thank you, my Lady.” As he scrambled to collect the hay and the last box, his eyes fell on the hem of Tifa’s kimono. Eyes wandering along the length and width of it, he dared to take one quick peek at her face. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, and as they did, Tifa could’ve sworn her breath got caught in her throat. Her heartbeat slowed down significantly before it picked up its usual pace, and she practically felt her pupils dilating in time with this strange man’s.</p><p>Who was this man?! Why was he looking at her so brazenly?</p><p>The moment was soon gone, however. Empress Lucrecia wrapped an arm about Tifa’s, and quite potently, she dragged the young woman across the bridge to the other side of the pond. Along the way, Tifa knew the warm, itching feeling she sensed crawling up and down her spine happened to be Vincent’s gaze on her petite form.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p> </p><p>The sky was pink and purple, the clouds mimicking shredded candy and confetti children often played around with. Not a single bird flew by, which greatly soured Emperor Sephiroth’s mood. He hated that he’d run into his spouse that morning. However, as frustrated as he was regarding the residual feelings carried over from their dispute the other night, he had to be grateful to her; she somehow always knew how to take his side, reading his mind regarding his worries with his own mother. Obediently, she’d stayed quiet, and as he put his trust in her to remain so for the rest of the day, he felt he could perhaps unleash a greater portion of his contempt and disdain upon a young student. As unfair and unchallenging as that fight would be, he felt he deserved it…for now.</p><p>As Sephiroth traveled along the winding path leading to the dojo, his feet having memorized the path years ago, he heard shouting and screaming from within the black roofed dojo. He looked up as a knocking sound came at the dojo’s gate. A few seconds ticked by before young students with their wooden weapons clanking about ran past him laughing their heads off so innocently.</p><p>Before the gate banged shut after them, Sephiroth jogged up to it and moved into the front yard of the dojo. This place held so many memories for him. Most were pleasant, and as he gazed at the clean, shiny engawa littered with a few sandals and dark gravel, he smirked. At least he wouldn’t be too alone, here.</p><p>Pushing his long hair over his shoulders, he walked over the bamboo floors, slipping into the traditional sandals before he paused at the doors.</p><p>Suddenly, someone slid the wooden door open. Standing tall and staunch, Sephiroth found a young boy standing there before himself with an inquiring look across his pink face. Realizing who he was in good time, the boy bowed, showing perfect obeisance to his Emperor.</p><p>Sighing, Sephiroth inquired, “Is Sensei Rufus here?”</p><p>Nodding, the boy sheepishly answered, “Yes!” Turning away after he’d uttered this, he ran into the dojo. Sephiroth followed, sighing in pure relief when the cooler temperatures within the dojo soothed his feverish skin. Wutai was always quite the warm place, and this summer had been especially unforgiving in its heat.</p><p>As Sephiroth wandered inside, he heard instructors barking out orders to the students, followed by the sounds of makeshift swords making contact with each other as practice sessions went on. He then examined the floor of the dojo in more detail, with the help of the candles placed about on the walls and tables, and found the scuff marks from where a more skilled swordsman had slid across the floor, propelled by the force of his attacker’s blow.</p><p>A hand suddenly slammed down on his back, and Sephiroth swiveled quickly. Facing Rufus Shinra, he let out an exhausted growl. “Rufus, I—”</p><p>“Shh!” his friend winked as he placed his index finger over his lips. “Come, you must see this!”</p><p>Not in the mood for games Rufus had often played in their childhood and oddly refused to let go of now in their adult years, Sephiroth threw out with a bored look in his eyes, “What’s the reason for this, Rufus? Don’t you have pupils you need to teach?”</p><p>“Reason?” his fair-haired friend inquired, walking briskly ahead. “You need a reason?” Legs carrying himself down the hall to the right, Rufus led Sephiroth to the main training room. As he followed, Sephiroth felt his anger and short temper spike again, telegraphing the fact that he was going to attack with his own harshness.</p><p>Hissing at Rufus’ back, he fired out testily, “Rufus! Answer me at once, and you better have a good explanation for this!” When Rufus ceased walking abruptly, Sephiroth nearly slammed into his back.</p><p>Extending his arm out across Sephiroth, Rufus hushed him and pointed across the room. “Look…”</p><p>Right before a large shrine, dancing away on the tatami mats happened to be an older sensei and the young, blond Avalanche boy. Lips curled back in a display of rage, the navy-blue Keikogi and Hakama of the sensei was sliced in a few places. No wonder he was so angry. As he swayed from side to side, eager to get a rise out of his ‘opponent’, the youth named Cloud stood still, holding tightly onto his silver katana.</p><p>“I’ll send you to your grave, boy!” the irate man added, launching his attack as quickly as he could.</p><p>At once, Cloud darted out of the way, moving in a swift blur around the sensei, knowing that the man wouldn’t be able to follow his movement properly.</p><p>Recovering as swiftly as he could, the sensei spun himself around. “Ha! I see you! You’re to the left, you ignorant child!” the older male began in a celebration hoot, and then stopped, staring in shock. He let his Shinshintō fall slack, as he realized that Cloud wasn’t where he had errantly thought.</p><p>Even Sephiroth and Rufus gaped in awe. The youth had literally moved and teleported himself so quickly and effortlessly that they’d missed it when they blinked.</p><p>“What you saw,” the young man said calmly from behind his sensei, “must have been the afterimage.” His eyes narrowed further as he let his irritation rise, shifting color from the faded blues of his eyes to brighten ostensibly due to knowing he had the upper hand, now. His eyes were as blue as the purest of seas, Sephiroth thought. Drawn to them further, he could only stand by like a frozen statue, watching without blinking.</p><p>This was…this was some kind of magic, no doubt. The boy had to have been some magician to move so gracefully and so quickly. Though quite confident in his own combat style and technique, Sephiroth knew that had he challenged this young man, it would prove to be quite the worthy duel.</p><p>“Wh-h-h-y... you!” the shocked sensei shouted, jumping upwards and twisting around in midair, launching his Shinshintō again as he did so. Cloud cleverly ducked, and instead of hitting his face, the weapon slashed into a wall, leaving a gaping hole in the dojo’s wall in the process.</p><p>As it appeared, this Cloud was ordinarily quite patient. One had to be, as a warrior or even a semi-skilled fighter, but the whole situation with Avalanche and now this buffoon of a sensei had pushed the bounds of that patience too far. Sephiroth was able to sense and feel that for himself. He saw the youth’s shoulders rolling back in vitriol as he tried repressing his rage. On the warpath, he rolled and dodged each move the sensei threw at him, with perfect ease, no less. Cloud wasn’t even breaking a sweat as he skipped and hopped away, a bored expression already etched onto his face.</p><p>Tapping on his shoulder, Rufus whispered into his ear, “What did I tell you?! The blood of the finest of warriors coursing in his veins will no doubt ensure that your future son will be like a god!”</p><p>Though his friend was quite empathetic and comforting, Sephiroth didn’t need those words right now. In fact, he knew he was tired of it; he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. This Cloud Strife was far too good at fighting, and it was unusual for a boy of his age and his class.</p><p>“Step aside for a moment, Rufus.” Rapidly unsheathing his Masamune, Sephiroth charged at the youth. If he was as good as appearances led on, then he would have no issue at all engaging in a surprise duel.</p><p>As keen and swift as Sephiroth had been, Cloud was faster. Before the older male could land a fatal blow, he dodged to one side. Not even breaking a sweat, Sephiroth reared back and brought his sword back down into the sheath right through the length of Cloud’s blade. Successfully breaking it, he then lunged at the smaller male before he landed, aiming his sheath for the other man’s chest. The force of his blow sent Cloud tumbling onto his back, out of breath. Smirking to himself, Sephiroth still knew the fight was far from over. Cloud leapt onto his feet, regaining his balance faster than a bolt of lightning flashing through the sky.</p><p>Skipping back, he discarded his damaged weapon and traded it for a sharp Shinken. He held it steadfastly before himself, not at all taken aback by the surprise attack. Sephiroth appreciated that. Had he finally met a worthy opponent? He wondered, but then, as he tried to recover from his swooning pride, he espied Cloud picking up the broken blade and wielding it like a scythe as he waited.</p><p>Behind Sephiroth, the sensei managed to turn around and get up to a crouch, fists clenched, ready to move again.</p><p>“No,” Sephiroth ordered coldly, glaring at him. “You’ve no chance of winning; this isn’t your fight.”</p><p>Flitting away silently, the sensei’s red eyes widened in shock at the sight of Cloud holding the scythe-like weapon by the blade. While others who stood watching remained horrified, Sephiroth wasn’t easily affected. He was sure that this youth was beyond intelligent. He’d purposefully chosen to have two weapons rather than a sharp katana draped on the shelves and rows of weapons hanging on the walls. The boy knew that if he still kept an ordinary katana, he would have had to re-train himself not to deliver killing blows, otherwise, it would be too likely he would strike to kill by instinct; re-training which, aside from being a long process, would most likely have rapidly proved to be fatal.</p><p>Clever.</p><p>At once, the boy sliced, cutting through the air as he ran ahead. He screamed at Sephiroth, using all his energy for one blow. He tried tricking the older male into dodging to the left so he could throw the broken blade at him, but Sephiroth had already anticipated that move. His opponent’s edge met nothing. Blocking the main attack with his beloved Masamune, Sephiroth knocked the broken blade out of the air, and a second later, he prevented the Shinken from landing a hit.</p><p>Cloud hissed at him, sounding too much like an animal. It stunned Sephiroth, especially when he knew the boy could speak. He wanted to hear his voice again, but the words never came out properly. Instead, he remained with his feet firmly planted on the mats, standing his ground as Cloud tried to heave him over with his weight.</p><p>When Cloud shoved him in a pollent move, roaring like a demon, Sephiroth had to laugh. His body was pushed back, but only slightly. Taunting his young opponent, he purred ravenously, “Oh, where did you find this strength?”</p><p>Teeth gleaming, Cloud shrieked, “I’m not about to tell you!”</p><p>Outside the dojo, the weather was turning dark and gloomy. Thunder rolled along the horizon, sounding much like a parade of giants storming about. The lights in the dojo seemed far too bright, a direct contrast to how black it was outside.</p><p>Plip. A single drop of water fell from the sky, dribbling down from the skylight open window, landing on the back of his thumb like an angel’s tear. Though they’d paused, the boy’s exercise didn’t change. His eyes were fierce, a cold steely blue instead of the usual vibrant amethyst. Onward he pushed his tiny body, hardly noticing when one drop became many.</p><p>Sephiroth saw then in the blond youth what he’d seen reflected back in the eyes of all those he went to battle with. Fear. Cloud Strife was afraid. Afraid of the desperate gaze that haunted his dreams, of disappointing the men, his masters he had everything to thank for, of a future where he failed them all. That fear was enough to block out the sheet of wetness as it draped over the earth around him. Sephiroth could smell and sense his precise fears. He empathized with them and recognized them as his own. He didn’t know how this was possible, or why it even happened. Compared to this little thing, he was like a god. Always elevated above all, he didn’t even need to be pondering the idea of comparisons.</p><p>Yet they came to him as naturally and as easily as the tide of an ocean…</p><p>Numbers became meaningless; the Emperor had lost count of the blows, but they’d come, anyway. Cloud was seriously attacking him, and as they engaged in their rhythmic dance of ‘block, dodge, strike, parry, block, dodge, parry, strike’, their fight moved from the center of the dojo to outside in the rain. Sephiroth never felt the dewy drops until his robes were beyond drenched, and the youth’s hair was as matted as his own.</p><p>Fresh rainwater mixed with the perspiration on his pale brow, running in cool rivulets along heated skin. His movements, which had first held the grace of a much-practiced step, soon gave way to the frantic actions of an anxious child. A grievous mistake, but one he recovered from in no time due to his seasoned years of practice and war.</p><p>Cloud surrendered to his own deep-rooted anger. Stepping into a large pile of mud, he lost his footing. Still, he lunged, a strangled cry escaping through white-pressed lips. Still, no matter how he tried, the dead weight of his blade couldn’t beat back the lingering nightmares that channeled forth Sephiroth’s powerful Masamune. There was more pain and grief behind the blows of the Emperor, and Cloud’s weaker ones were no match at all for how far back Sephiroth could go.</p><p>Regret, sorrow, pain, anguish, despair, and hope were all gone. All for the price of having a duty to fulfill…this was tradition.</p><p>Eyes opening sharply, Sephiroth moved his weapon down, and in one deft, defensive move, he blocked Cloud’s final attack. The Shinken slipped through icy numb fingers, clattering unceremoniously to the ground. The boy followed soon after, sprawling across the dirt, letting the potent downpour rinse away the sweat and sullied mud off his body. His lungs burned, nose already hopelessly clogged and runny, as air circulated within his system in loud, gulping gasps.</p><p>“Subarashii! Splendid, my Lord!!” Clapping and cheering-the loudest coming from Rufus-rang about high in the air. Sephiroth didn’t feel proud at all upon receiving them, however. Inside, he was as bitter and as angry as ever. Why were they celebrating his triumph? What had he done that was so special? He’d beaten a boy! A mere child!</p><p>Pitiful, and he didn’t deserve any of it.</p><p>A few minutes passed before the young Emperor was calm enough to think clearly again. As the rain died down, Cloud began sitting up slowly, head bowed humbly. No doubt, he felt ashamed. What would Rufus think if he saw his prize pupil, now? What about Avalanche?</p><p>As the rain gave way to a faint drizzle, the sun poked through the thick clouds. As the stream of new sunlight broke through, Sephiroth finally was able to see clearly. Eyes on the bold, courageous youth, he nearly gasped in shock, and then wanted to sigh in appreciation. Even though he’d been defeated, Cloud stood up, and gave an honorable bow. As he did this, Sephiroth suddenly thought he looked like a Greek warrior basking in the sun right there; extraordinarily and magnificently sculpted by every god.</p><p>Eyelids bearing dark, thick black eyelashes opened, fluttering rapidly like butterfly wings. The most beautiful, captivating, rapturous shade of blue met with Sephiroth’s feline slitted green eyes. Smooth skin absent of any stubble glowed now that the mud and dirt had been washed away. Now, a soft, rosy glow began on the clearest, porcelain, delicate-like skin. Plump, pink lips perfectly curved and perfectly shaped pursed as a few droplets clung to the corners before a pink tongue darted forth and lapped away at them. His nose was perfectly and most eloquently shaped; this young man looked like a serene, ethereal gift from the gods…and he had fallen right into Sephiroth’s lap. A skilled warrior, a hot-blooded youth, and he was here in this kingdom…</p><p>As the youth moved past Sephiroth, when his shoulder gently knocked into the older man’s, new sparks of electricity zapped and channeled through the Emperor. At once, Sephiroth turned back, and before even he himself knew it, he was firmly gripping both of Cloud’s strong shoulders. Stunned, naturally, Cloud flung the taller male toward one of the rock outcroppings, thinking that Sephiroth still wanted to harm him. Instinctively, Sephiroth twisted in midair and absorbed the impact with his feet, placing himself in a perfect position to lunge back at the courageous young man, particularly as his twist had placed Cloud’s muscly arms into a position where he couldn’t move.</p><p>They gaped away at each other longer than ever. A match for a match, a tie for a tie. They both had their capabilities and strengths, and yet they still had so much they could learn from one another.</p><p>Glowing and shining brightly, the effulgent rays of the sun basked down on Cloud. Tilting his head up, he glanced at the sun in awe. The angle of the head tilt was now making his eyes appear to glow in the sunlight.</p><p>Rapturous…divine…those were the only words Sephiroth had for such a beautiful young thing.</p><p>“Come,” he whispered to the youth, grabbing his attention as he released him. Bending to the ground, Sephiroth swept his Masamune off the soil and grass, wiping it clean with a cloth one of the students offered to him submissively.</p><p>Beaming brightly at the boy named Cloud, Sephiroth found he wasn’t able to keep his eyes off the handsome face. There was so much beauty he could appreciate, and he was set on doing so immediately. Beckoning the blond forth so he would follow him, Sephiroth felt raw power slam into himself once he saw how obedible the young boy was. He hung his head low, following in his ‘master’s’ footsteps like a little lamb.</p><p>Oh, it was so satisfying, so much that Sephiroth made a vow to himself as they exited the dojo.</p><p>The next time, he would break Cloud...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg, this chapter! Loved working in a few lines from Advent Children!! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waterlilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm, steaming pile of noodles, eggs, and chicken met Cloud’s hungry eyes. Stomach rumbling louder than a beast’s, he remembered to be polite as he bowed his head down upon entering the kitchen.</p><p>“Itadakimasu!!” Jessie cried as she clasped her hands together in a grateful offering.</p><p>“Where ya been, Cloud? The whole crew was waitin’ on you before we sat to eat!” As Barret chided Cloud, the younger male sulked towards the old table in the lower part of the palace. The kitchen was right next door, and Barret had spent an hour preparing their hearty meal by the time Cloud returned. His friends had all missed him, and the moment he sat himself down to eat a small bite, they all threw questions at him.</p><p>Assaulted as he was on every angle, he couldn’t stay angry with his friends. They were all concerned about him, and they only wished to know how things had gone for him when he dueled with the Emperor.</p><p>Beaming at him as her eyes twinkled in a mischievous manner, Jessie inquired with a tiny sigh, “Oooh! Do tell us how his Majesty’s combat skills are!”</p><p>“Yes!” Zack chimed in nodding frantically, the motions making his ebony hair bounce and flop wildly all over the place. “I heard that he’s undefeated, and he’s slain quite his fair share of warriors, young and old!”</p><p>Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Cloud huffed out in exhaustion, “I see news travels faster here than fire.” With a shrug, he bitterly grabbed his chopsticks as he began attacking his warm, steamy noodles. After pushing them about messily, he snorted, “I can learn from him. It’s nothing as they say in the tales, so you should stop while you’re ahead, Zack.”</p><p>Unconvinced, Zack shook his head in disagreement, and even Jessie and Biggs appeared to disagree with Cloud’s claims.</p><p>“The Emperor <em>is</em> highly skilled, Cloud,” Biggs pointed out rationally, then was interrupted as Wedge lunged to the side, trying to dig into his steamed chicken. His berserk motions caused for the table to shift and sway, but Biggs firmly held on to the edges as he continuously berated Cloud. “And for whatever reason, he’s interested in you, and I’d like to know why!”</p><p>“Me too!” Jessie hissed, raising a dark brown eyebrow as she abandoned her meal temporarily. Propping a hand beneath her chin, elbow firmly planted on the table, she spat with vitriol painting her tone and face, “I’m sure you must know by now <em>why</em> the Emperor wants to see you always, Cloud. Share it with us!”</p><p>Face and chin covered in sauce, Wedge muttered incoherently, “Iffzz heee niffe?”</p><p>Cloud repeated, “He’s nice? There’s nothing <em>nice</em> about the Emperor, you guys.” Glaring in the eyes of all his associates around the table, he paused before he declared loudly, “Whatever idea you’ve got in your heads, knock it off. I think he’s just testing me because he’s a jerk who enjoys looking down on others, that’s all!”</p><p>That had been one the greatest lies Cloud had told his friends, yet. Already, he was regretting it and wondering what had possessed him to say such a thing, especially when he held onto the knowledge and raw, undeniable, indisputable fact that the Emperor <em>had</em> most certainly chosen to lavish certain attention and time unto him for a clearly-defined reason. But how could he sit there, dine among his closest friends and comrades, and all while keeping such a dark secret from them? Wasn’t honesty a far better option and a greater practice to apply, here?</p><p>…No…he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. No matter how hard Cloud wanted to, and no matter how hard he genuinely tried to spill out the burning words, they never arrived. Regretfully, he glanced down at his own plate, the meal occupying the surface already far too low of a temperature that would suit his needs and requirements to consume. It was such a lewd, horribly foul thing to even entertain in his mind. The way the Emperor had approached him after he’d beckoned him to his personal chambers while glaring down coldly at him had already been unpleasant enough. Cloud hadn’t been around many prominent men, and for his first time, he already conceded that he was no more than a blithering, blundering fool in the eyes of his Emperor.</p><p>So, why then had the Emperor chosen him?! Of all available, eligible men in all of Wutai, why Cloud Strife? What had stuck in the Emperor’s mind and left its lasting impression? How could a man of his standing and birth rank even stand there and utter such horrific words, anyway? Didn’t he love and care for his bride? Didn’t he want to cherish her for all eternity? Didn’t he want to take her into his arms, sweep her into his room and be with her and her only?</p><p>None of it made any sense, but Cloud knew of his place and inferiority. It wasn’t his right nor his place to ask, and since he knew he was only going to be a slave all his life, he chose to at least reserve enough honor for himself in his duties to be as silent, submissive, and as miniscule as possible. His father and mother had taught him to live that life, and through observing their actions as an example, he’d long given up hope on rising above his status in the natural order of the world as he knew it. If this was as good as he was going to get it, and if this meant that the Emperor wouldn’t harm his friends, everything forbid, then he was willing to at least consider it.</p><p>Noticing his contempt and inner turmoil, Zack gently nudged him, concern rising in his eyes. “Cloud? You okay?”</p><p>Nodding slowly and carefully, Cloud pushed himself away from the table as he sighed, “Yeah, I’m just not that hungry, I guess. Gonna go for a walk.”</p><p>Barret sputtered openly, arms waving about in agitated motions. “You can’t leave now! You barely touched your food!” Though he had an astute point, Cloud wasn’t in the mood to argue and provide other excuses.</p><p>Gathering his arms about his small form, he muttered, “It’s fine. Maybe I’ll eat something later.” As he started to make his way for the exit, he heard Wedge shifting loudly, his heavier weight making the table groan and grunt beneath himself.</p><p>Coughing, he awkwardly pushed out, “Umm, Cloud? Cloud?”</p><p>Pausing though he didn’t turn around, Cloud waited at the doorway. Head craned low to stare at his own feet, a sad smile worked its way onto his handsome, youthful face. “What is it, Wedge?”</p><p>“…C-can I have your food if you’re not eating it?” He could almost hear the way Wedge was blushing, and a few seconds later, Jessie smacked him on the back of the head. As he cringed and whined in petulance, writhing and shifting about, Cloud sighed a soft, wistful sigh.</p><p>While Jessie and Biggs lectured and scolded Wedge for his callousness, Cloud threw back over his shoulder, “You can eat it all, Wedge. Enjoy it on my behalf.”</p><p>Crowing out that he was just about to do that, Wedge snatched Cloud’s plate into his arms, and Biggs and Jessie screamed at him for it. Only Zack and Barret gazed after Cloud with heavy amounts of worry for his wellbeing and safety reflecting from the center of their eyes and following the trail Cloud left behind upon his departure.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p> </p><p>Tifa held tightly onto the small, pink peach as she walked along the long, stony path leading to the stables. The soft, fuzzy exterior of the peach made her smile as her heart beat in fond patterns and rhythms. She was off to feed her favorite horse and its colt, the young animal barely a few days old, now. As she hurried along, a small drizzle picked up, and Tifa barely made it inside the large stables before her tresses and long veil got drenched.</p><p>It was so warm in spite of the rain, but she didn’t mind it. Releasing her hair from the large pin holding it up in a bun, Tifa emitted a soft sigh of pure relief once her long, dark hair flowed down like a magnificent waterfall. It gently caressed and tickled her bare shoulders and neck, and she held out her fan in her right hand. Motions already creating a small breeze, she gazed down at her peach, the rain bringing out the scent of the delectable fruit even more. It was so very tempting to have one tiny bite…it smelled so fresh…so pure…</p><p>Turning it over a few times in her hand as she thought about it, as Tifa got lost in her pondering, she failed to see crimson eyes lingering a few feet away from herself in the background. The sound of the rain was too gentle, too calm. The horses already tied up for the afternoon were munching on hay, not at all paying her much attention.</p><p>As she tapped on the top of the peach, she drew it up to her lips slowly, eyes glazing over with lust and want of the fresh essence it had to offer.</p><p>“The air in here is rather stuffy, I find.”</p><p>Almost dropping her peach and fan, Tifa let out a shrill cry of fear and panic. Upon hearing the masculine voice flowing through the stable like water over rocks, Tifa whirled around, her jerky motions causing a few of the horses to skitter back in their stalls. They neighed at her loudly, shaking their heads and stomping their long, strong feet on the bottom of the stalls as though protesting.</p><p>From the shadows, Vincent moved between two large bundles of hay stacked almost above his own head. Turning his body sideways, he barely even allowed the dry hay bits to touch his form. Suddenly, in Tifa’s eyes, he was far too graceful and tactful for a mere ‘stable worker’. Still, she didn’t take too kindly to being interrupted and spied on.</p><p>Holding out her fan as though it were some kind of deadly weapon, when he closed the distance more than she’d liked to keep between their bodies, she slapped the fan right across his chest. “Stay right there, you lumbering mass of—” Eyes suddenly falling on his chest, she nearly felt her stomach bottoming out when she found to her genuine horror that Vincent wasn’t wearing anything aside from his dark pants.</p><p>Sputtering in fright, Tifa leapt back, covering her eyes as she screamed out mordantly, “You baka! Where’s your sense of propriety?!”</p><p>“Hmm?” Tilting his head down at his torso, he only then shrugged as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “That’s how majority of the workers here dress on hot days, your Majesty.” The way he’d spoken it seemed like she was the foolish one for even daring to question it.</p><p>Heated and frustrated all at once, Tifa waved her fan angrily in her hand as she ensured she kept her back on him. “I don’t care, you baka!” she shrieked again as she tried to forget how toned and wonderfully his body had looked in the odd moment or two she’d caught sight of it. Wanting to banish it from her mind, she fanned herself far more aggressively, but all that did was make her more exhausted and warmer.</p><p>Venomously, she spat, “What are you doing spying on young women, anyway? Are you some kind of hentai?!”</p><p>The accusations were enough to make anyone angry and boiling, but for some unknown reason Tifa knew she would never understand, Vincent only chuckled mildly. Leaning against one of the walls close to her, he stared outside, eyes fixated on the raindrops as they lazily fell from the dark sky.</p><p>Waspishly, she seethed, “What do you find so funny, anyway?” Wondering if it would even be a good, logical reason, she braced herself to hear it. Before he got any ‘funny’ ideas, however, she quickly supplied, “Don’t even <em>think</em> about mocking me or playing games, or you’ll regret it!”</p><p>Not at all intimidated, Vincent again laughed. However, this time, when his deep rumbles of laughter poured out of his chest and into the warm, dewy air, Tifa felt her heart slowly growing accustomed to those laughs. She wanted to hear them more; they were entrancing and lovely, and she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d made her own husband even laugh this way. When Vincent laughed, it sounded so natural, so effortless…like he genuinely found her pleasant to be around…this was totally refreshing and exhilarating.</p><p>Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, Vincent shrugged, a carefree expression grazing onto his face as he took to staring at the lovely trees laden with fruits and blossoms. Closing his eyes when he’d studied the plants and vegetation as long as it’d soothed himself, he dipped his head back and hummed pleasantly. The rich, colorful sounds caused Tifa’s skin to be covered from head to toe in gooseflesh. She shivered it away, wondering when the rain would stop. She had to get away from this man!</p><p>“If you’re here to feed the horses, you should come along, now,” Vincent began after a moment, smiling even though his eyes were still tightly closed. “The colt’s doing well, I’m happy to say. Would you like to pet her, today?”</p><p>Gasping in awe, Tifa asked softly, “It’s a girl?”</p><p>Opening his eyes, he began regarding her with so much warmth that it nearly knocked her on her back due to the intensity of it. Blushing, she fanned herself, holding the wide object close enough to herself so it would hide away her pink blush.</p><p>Vincent nodded behind himself, already spinning on his heels as he led the way. “Come on, but come quietly! She just went to sleep not too long ago.”</p><p>This time, a smile appeared both on Tifa’s beautiful face and in her heart as she silently followed, her steps light and gentle the entire way.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p> </p><p>Sephiroth called on Cloud some time after noon. Checking if the boy had at least grabbed something to eat, he then led the way to the large onsen he often frequented, himself. The medicinal, warm waters and their natural essences were not only comforting and soothing, but the secluded area was more than relaxing and rewarding. Sephiroth often came to the baths and hot springs whenever he wanted time to himself and to think. He hadn’t shared a bath with anyone in what felt like ages, but with Cloud, he saw no harm in doing such a thing. Ever since the youth had proved to Sephiroth that he could hold his own in the midst of battle, Sephiroth had grown to admire and respect the young brat. Perhaps they could make a man out of him, yet.</p><p>Stepping into the water, he felt the warmth of it seeping into his muscles and bones, and he couldn’t help but let out a content sigh. Elbows and arms drawn back, he lay them over the small rocks placed about the bath, trying to get into a decent enough position that would guarantee him at least an hour or so of sleep.</p><p>Suddenly, soft pattering followed by the sounds of water sloshing hit the older male’s ears, and he knew what it was before even opening his eyes to check.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Cloud get situated. The young man had taken enough time getting ready as he changed out of his gi following another grand training session at the dojo. Now that they were both sweaty and hot, Sephiroth knew the bath would be useful as much as it would be refreshing. However, Cloud wasn’t too keen on getting in anytime soon. Like a little fawn, Cloud crawled over to the edge of the warm pool, dipping his toes in, first. When the temperature was acceptable for him, he let the small, white towel that had been draped about his waist slowly lower to the middle of his thighs. He was doing his damn best to keep his genitals out of the way, and for some unknown reason, Sephiroth found that to be quite annoying and grating.</p><p>“We’re both men, you silly child,” he admonished as his own eyes wandered carelessly over Cloud’s flesh for a few seconds. Gazing at the youth as he was, now, he wondered again how such a skinny lad could be so damn powerful, even though the young Emperor had learned the hard way not to judge anyone by their appearance. It was just as mind boggling how far they’d both come in such a short time. Yesterday, Sephiroth had found the idea of this young, filthy thing serving as the future sire to his son covered from head to toe in grime and dirt laughable and humorous. He’d never have accepted him into his family, but now, he was more than willing to do so. He saw Cloud as his worthy equal, and even more, he found him a great, worthy opponent.</p><p>Bit by bit, almost unbelieving that the youth was moving forward, Sephiroth watched in mild fascination as Cloud went down the stone steps leading into the bath, with the water rising to his knees, then his thighs, then his waist. It was like an immensely warm, enfolding embrace; not as terrifying as the young blond expected, though it still scared him. All around, on every side, the blankness was positively unsettling. The mist confused his sense of direction, baffling him enough to consider about turning himself to go back, and an irrational belief was growing inside himself that the springs must go on forever like this.</p><p>Sephiroth knew so because he’d felt the same way when he’d made his first trip, here. How unusual that he shared so much in common with this little thing.</p><p>He left his towel on the stone walkway outside the main pool of the spring and eased in. The water was just short of being too hot to bear and deep enough at the center that he wasn’t more than half out of the water when he stood up. Ledges were set at even intervals in the stone lining the spring, though they were a bit high for him to sit on comfortably. Cloud instead found a spot where he could lean against the side, with a good view of the nearby rock garden. He let his mind drift and his muscles melt into weightless bliss. Sephiroth awkwardly pushed the water about his own form, trying to coat as much of his pale, naked flesh as he could in the herbal remedies specifically made for his comfort.</p><p>Wandering over to the farthest corner of the pool, Cloud slid himself in with a snail’s pace. Nearly ten minutes passed before he was almost done, and once his upper torso had been properly submerged, he dipped his head down into the watery depths. After rinsing his head off one last time, when he surfaced, he noticed Sephiroth watching him, almost staring quite openly and obnoxiously.</p><p>“What?” he scowled, wringing the water out of his hair and tugging the blond tangles to one side.</p><p>“Nothing,” Sephiroth replied, ducking his head under the water as well. Bubbles rose to the surface, but he was soon up once more, letting the water run down his neck and back for a few moments. The sun beat down on them both, but it wasn’t so bad when the skin was soaked, at least.</p><p>Dim shapes of bathers in the other public onsen far from Sephiroth’s specially reserved and maintained one were already out there, barely discernable through the mist that hugged close to the surface of the waters as they pooled down like a waterfall.</p><p>A fragment of something Sephiroth had been told before, but had paid no attention to at the time, suddenly popped into his clustered head. It was something about how the bathing area was considerably downstream from the source of the springs, and that where the springs spewed from the earth, the waters were hot enough to scald both skin and flesh right off one’s bones.</p><p>Somehow, eerily enough, after the longest time, he was moving his own hands. At the time, he hadn’t noticed it, not until it was too late. When had he pulled the young Cloud Strife away from the edges of the pool and closer to the center of the water? He knew he must have done so when an audible gasp escaped the young man. As he leapt back, one of his feet came down on Sephiroth’s. It was shockingly warm, warmer than bathwater but not too hot to endure it.</p><p>Sephiroth slowly found himself enjoying that weight on his own foot. Cloud didn’t weigh much at all, and it shocked the pampered, older male. As he led the youth closer to his own body, he had to pause and mockingly drawl, “Do you even eat two meals a day, Cloud? I should wonder.”</p><p>The water had a current, but it was weak; it never felt as if it would knock anyone within its depths off their feet. And the bottom was mostly smooth bedrock, dipping down here and there, but never with a change in elevation enough to trip those who wandered about.</p><p>And then, Cloud’s stern, stoic expression resolved out of the fog, and he continued moving in Sephiroth’s general direction. Sephiroth thought the obstinate boy would pass by his left, but then realized he had either misjudged or the blonde’s course had changed. The young man merely dipped his face down into the water until only the tip of his nose peeked up. As he moved, Sephiroth noticed he was getting very close. At once, Cloud ducked down completely beneath the water and swam about. The ripples in the water moved frantically at Sephiroth, and the older male only stood still.</p><p>Allowing Cloud to take his time and play whatever game he was playing, Sephiroth hummed as he counted down from ‘ten’. Internally, he’d made a bet to himself that Cloud would be up before the number ‘four’ hit. He wasn’t wrong. Cloud’s features suddenly materialized as he rose to the surface, inhaling deeply fresh air into his lungs. Shaking his head like a wet canine back and forth, as he rose, and as the sun cascaded down in just the right way at him, Sephiroth was in awe. The sight he was graced with was of a young man with a lean, yet muscled physique, and short blonde hair that now hung to his shoulders. It wasn’t anything as long and pale in color as Sephiroth’s was, but the older male liked how it was framing his haughty face and distracted eyes.</p><p>Cloud was standing there bare-breasted, but the water gave them both modesty from the hips down. It was a damn good thing, too; Sephiroth was fairly sure that had he not bent his quivering knees to sink lower in the water to give his private area that concealment, Cloud would eventually notice it.</p><p>For the first time in months, Sephiroth knew he was aroused, and it was all because of this young man named Cloud Strife. It <em>had </em>to be! It was the perfect moment, the setting had given credence to it, the ambiance, everything. And who could blame Sephiroth for where his sights lay? Cloud had the look of someone who was taller than he presently seemed to be in the water, and the way he stood looking so prim, proper, and regal as he allowed the water to churn around his frame was…</p><p>Perfect. Cloud was perfect.</p><p>Suddenly, Sephiroth felt eyes glancing his way. The uncomfortable feeling of being watched was too strong, and he didn’t like it.</p><p>“Cloud,” he ordered in a rough tone, “leave here, now. I need to be alone.”</p><p>Wondering whether he’d done something wrong, the youth stammered something out, but when Sephiroth glared daggers at him, he was off in a hurry. Scrambling to grab his towel, he nearly tripped a few times before he disappeared back inside the guest houses.</p><p>As soon as Sephiroth had been left alone, his eyes rose up, looking over the top of the bushes and foliage surrounding the springs. Abruptly, his face completely changed in an instant. Emotions span and swam, shifting from odd, feverish, almost glowing with incandescent anger and regret. These emotions were far too fierce and visceral for him to take, but Sephiroth bore it well as he bowed his head and tried not to slack and lean against the edge of the pool.</p><p>Words spilled from his mouth all too soon, more a force of habit than anything else. “Father.”</p><p>It was indeed Emperor Hojo who’d decided to join him, wearing his towel into the water. Hair already tightly held back in a ponytail, the tendrils of grey and white hung about his neck and crawled onto his sweaty chest. He settled in across from his irritable son, sinking in down to his chin. Skin even whiter than Sephiroth’s, as he basked in the deep pool, he gave a content sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>Feeling quite disgusted, Sephiroth softly announced, “I’m afraid I have important things to attend to, father, otherwise, I’d entertain you for some time.”</p><p>Coldly, Emperor Hojo pointed out, “That servant boy was entertaining you, wasn’t he?” Eyes tightly closed, he concluded, “I could sense how distracted you were from a distance.” Tongue clicking against his teeth, he snickered in the foulest of ways Sephiroth couldn’t tolerate listening to.</p><p>To be the laughingstock, to be on the receiving end of that barbed laughter as he had for so many years, it was enough. This was more than what he could bear in such a short time.</p><p>Grimly looking ahead, Sephiroth hissed, “Farewell, father.”</p><p>On the edge of coming off as disrespectful, Sephiroth leapt out of the pool with his back turned to his father. Thankfully, his erection had subsided for the most part, but he needed to remove himself entirely from his father’s presence. Too much fury and undiluted anger was the result of spending time in the man’s company, and Sephiroth wanted to maintain the peaceful aura he’d entered the pool with.</p><p>“Sephiroth!”</p><p>At the sound of his father’s clipped, barbed voice, Sephiroth ground his teeth over each other, jaw tight and stance rigid. Closing his eyes, he mentally counted backwards from ‘three’ before he drew in a few quick breaths. Ensuring that he didn’t move so much as to give signs of his anxiety away in front of his renowned father, he spun around partly before his eyes met Emperor Hojo’s. Bowing his head in sheer obeisance, he waited patiently for his father to dispense whatever ‘sagacious’, ‘sapient’ words he had left, if any.</p><p>Raising his head, chin poking out with an air of far too much in the way of arrogance, Emperor Hojo haughtily advised, “Sephiroth, remember; to doubt oneself is to admit to a weakness, and to show weakness is to be defeated.”  </p><p>Not wanting to lose himself to his emotions and anger, Sephiroth hated that he had to pretend that he agreed. Internally, he was a shouting, screaming, aching, crying mess. His nerves were raw and flayed, almost breaking out in bundles like a mesh of wire. Feeling a smothering sort of sensation about his neck, he had to clear his throat a few times just to make sure he wasn’t about to choke.</p><p>When he had finally mustered the courage, Sephiroth let his long, drenched hair hang over his face and shoulders. The drops trickling down his form did nothing to cease his internal shivering, but he handled himself well as he gathered his belongings and drew himself away from the hot pool.</p><p>“Yes, your Majesty.”</p><p>He never would be able to understand how in less than a few fleeting moments, his day had gone from quite pleasant to downright horrid. Things usually seemed that way for the young ruler, much to his dismay. There was no such thing as prolonged happiness and comfort.</p><p>He had his father to thank for teaching and proving that to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mysterious Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to set as Sephiroth walked down the street leading to the dojo. He’d used the hour or so it’d taken to walk from the site of his conversation with his estranged father to push the emotions stirred by the confrontation back down far enough to let himself slip into the role of Wutai’s young Emperor again. Irate and vexed, he hoped he could use some time training in order to vent out his frustration and humiliation. The last thing he wished to do as he sulked beneath the orange-yellow hues of the sun rays was to crumble apart as the old bastard who called himself ‘father’ always wanted to happen. As such, Sephiroth had no desire to add to his father’s sadistic pleasure. Instead, he chose to redirect his attention to the young Cloud Strife.</p><p>The burning ache between his legs had lessened marginally, but he hadn’t bothered to speculate any further on Cloud’s actions or motivations in the bath. Perhaps the servant boy’s knowledge had been limited to what others in higher positions had let him see and added nothing to what Sephiroth already knew or had guessed save the identity of the man who had technically been hired for quite an immoral deed.</p><p>Thinking on such a thing for a bizarrely unknown reason gave fresh chills to the young Emperor. As he imagined Cloud laying beside his bride, naked as he had been in the baths, he couldn’t help but feel utterly nauseated. However, he soon learned that his focus wasn’t on his wife, nor was his concern about her sleeping with another. That left only—</p><p>Suddenly, loud laughter rang about, and as Sephiroth glanced up across the dojo, he saw the familiar patch of sandy-colored hair zipping by. Knowing it was Cloud Strife, Sephiroth gave way to his instincts, and he tore at once for the youth. A few other young men stood with their swords and bows draped over their backs, pointing and laughing.</p><p>Scowling a most smoldering scowl at them, Sephiroth wedged his way between the small horde surrounding Cloud. The young blond was on the ground, and at once, he was surprised as anyone when he’d tripped on the way home from market and spilled fresh tofu all over the road. From what Sephiroth could stitch together as a scenario, Cloud had ventured back into town to get more, his hakama soaked in water from the buckets he’d dropped. The vendor wasn’t too happy to sell him more, already waving him out of the way, which left the dejected young man to walk home in the lengthening darkness with confusion still writing scribbles in his mind and behind his eyes.</p><p>Moving beyond those who were laughing hysterically at his sorry state while he tried cleaning up his mess, the Emperor snarled at the mocking bullies, who in turn paused before they recognized who he was.</p><p>“Your Majesty!”</p><p>Ignoring them as they bowed, Sephiroth bent, and as the spectators gasped high-pitched squeals, he began helping Cloud gather whatever was left of his purchases. He could understand why they were squawking. Someone of royalty <em>never</em> should’ve been doing such a lowly thing. Sephiroth however couldn’t help himself. As soon as he’d seen the water dripping off Cloud’s disheveled form, the urge to aid the youth had grown to be too much to repress.  </p><p>Remembering they had something of an audience, he turned and glared over his shoulder at the young men. “Get out of here at once.”</p><p>Nearly stumbling over their own feet, they bowed and fled from the scene. When they were gone, Cloud brushed his wet hair out of his face as he stared submissively at the ground. For some reason, Sephiroth didn’t like this. Normally, under any other circumstance, he’d have someone beaten within an inch of their life if they didn’t show respect in this way. But when Cloud did such a thing, it annoyed him.</p><p>“Look at me,” he growled his order. “You don’t need to resort to that right now.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Cloud obeyed right away, and when their eyes met, Sephiroth found himself smiling instantly. “Good boy.” Head tipping to the side as he gathered a bags and boxes of the provisions to himself, he stood, and watched as Cloud followed. When they were both on their feet, he nodded down at the youth while appreciating the major height difference.</p><p>“Carry the other boxes.”</p><p>Once more, Cloud did as he was told, and Sephiroth began leading the way back to the palace without another word. Cloud followed a few steps behind, and Sephiroth wondered if it was out of courtesy, respect, or fear. He truly hoped the young man wasn’t fearful of him after he’d helped him, but given their statuses, he felt it was only natural that a level of fear and degree of silence between them was to always persist.</p><p>That didn’t mean he enjoyed it and was accepting of it, however…</p><p>When they reached the yard, Cloud waited to the side as the gates opened for their entry. The guard posted there threw them a peculiar look but broke it off immediately once Sephiroth scowled at him in a silent warning.</p><p>Espying Cloud moving to the right, no doubt heading for the servants’ quarters, Sephiroth gently placed a warm hand over his shoulder to get him to cease moving. “Come with me.” Without much else said, he headed in the direction of a separate guest house, normally where Rufus would be entertained or any other popular guest. He didn’t care much whether they were seen; he was the Emperor, and if it was in his will to have Cloud stay here for the night, it would happen.</p><p>Cloud’s eyes widened drastically once they stood on the engawa and Sephiroth pushed open the thin, sliding doors. The clean tatami floor of the washitsu shocked Cloud to the point where he nearly dropped a few of the boxes he’d been carrying.</p><p>Smirking, Sephiroth purred in glee, “Not used to this, are we?”</p><p>Shaking his head ‘no’, Cloud answered verbally, “I always take lodgings in the servants’ chambers, your Majesty.”</p><p>Gingerly brushing some dust that had gathered on the wooden ranma and transoms, Sephiroth nodded curtly. “That’s to change. You’re to bed in here from now on.”</p><p>Staring out the doorway, Cloud muttered, “Near the palace?”</p><p>“Near the palace.” Moving around as he tried to settle his own nervously beating heart, Sephiroth took a few steps when he heard a small ‘meow’. Ears perked and fixated on the sound, he turned to stare at Cloud, and he found the young man to be blushing.</p><p>Stammering, he quickly pressed out, “Th-thank you for your kindness, I—”</p><p>Soft pattering sounded, followed by another acute ‘meow’. Cloud winced, and he soon set his boxes down, holding out his arms as though shielding something</p><p>Sephiroth’s eyebrows rose, and he softly inquired, “What’s that sound?”</p><p>Trembling, Cloud seemed mortified, as though Sephiroth had discovered his deepest, darkest secret. Waving his hands, he lied, “N-nothing, your Majesty!”</p><p>“Meow!”</p><p>“That’s not nothing, Cloud.” Stepping around the young man, Sephiroth soon located the cause of the mewling. Two small kittens were wandering into the guest room, bounding over the floor as they rubbed their furry heads against Cloud’s ankles. From the looks of it, they knew him well, and were comfortable enough to paw and purr away at him as though he was their mother.</p><p>Piecing it together quickly, Sephiroth surmised aloud, “You’re keeping them and feeding them?” Voice not betraying too much, he offered a tiny smile at the blond, who continued trembling quite violently.</p><p>Nodding frantically, Cloud stated, “They’re new around here, none of the other neighbors has seen them until a week ago.” As a kitten began kneading him, he expounded swiftly, “I offered them a few scraps I couldn’t finish, but they started following me everywhere!”</p><p>Chuckling, Sephiroth commented, “Yes, that’s what baby animals do. They have imprinted on you and suppose you’re their mother, no doubt.”</p><p>The two mewling and purring balls of fur began wandering deeper inside the warm room, apparently oblivious to the attention from the opposing humans. One of the tiny kittens, the one with silky and shiny dark fur, was thoroughly and patiently combing the top of her head, soft paw carefully licked before brushing invisible dust from her fur time and again. The bright green of her eyes peeked majestically up at Sephiroth, and deliberately while in her brushing, she proved her awareness of him under the cloak of indifference. Her sibling was a lot more conspicuous, and as if to prove the entire world wrong. In Sephiroth’s assumption, they were both pretending disinterest, but the smaller male kitten turned his strikingly glowing yellow eyes in their direction, quickly assessing them. Ears pointy and sharp, he seemed rather fiendish.</p><p>Wanting to test it, Sephiroth lowered a hand before the kitten, slightly bent at his waist so he could reach the animal, and it hissed at him in a warning before hiding behind Cloud. Sephiroth only smiled.</p><p>The puffy kitten kept to his distrustfully adamant nature, while Cloud’s gaze focused on the furry creatures. Worried, he whispered in fright, “P-please don’t hurt them…”</p><p>Sephiroth pondered it for a moment before he tapped a foot on the wooden floor. He repeated the tapping on the bright-colored tatami mats, and for some strange reason, that called both the tiny kittens near to himself. It took a bit of persistence until the bigger kitten stood and approached, followed shortly after by her thin, lanky brother. They purred and bowed their heads, nuzzling Sephiroth’s robes and feet as though already accustomed to his presence.</p><p>Cloud sputtered weirdly, “They like you!”</p><p>“I’m beginning to grow fond of them, myself.” Sephiroth bent, fondling the larger kitten under the chin so her small, pink nose would lift into the air. Their eyes met, and Sephiroth’s grin appeared larger and wider on his face. His fingers stroked the soft flesh under her chin and over to her neck, and she soon let out of round of deeply satiated purrs. The kitten was so enraptured by the stroking and attention that she soon lifted her chin higher, eyes closed in deep and obvious enjoyment. The other kitten ceased feeling frightened once he saw no harm coming to his sister. Now, he too rubbed his neatly combed head against Sephiroth’ wrist, whiskers tickling him and demanding attention to himself just as his sibling was receiving.</p><p>The silly thought that they were vying for his affections made Sephiroth chuckle. Remembering Cloud’s presence in the room, he peered up as he caught the blond attempting to approach to stroke and bestow his own rounds of attention to the furry kittens. Sephiroth was basking in his own enjoyment of the peaceful ambiance. The fluffy fur was the human counterpart of catnip, in his opinion, and he could see why these creatures were loved dearly and kept as pets. Normally, he would only allow cats in the palace if an infestation of mice was to be discovered, but now, he had no issue with the animals lingering about to come and go as they pleased.</p><p>“You may keep them, if you wish,” he stated plainly to Cloud as he ceased stroking the female kitten and tried to lavish attention unto her brother. Unfortunately, the bigger feline snapped her eyes open and hissed sharply towards the invader that was her little brother. While Cloud instinctively gasped as he jolted his tender hands away from the slicing claws once the kittens began fighting among themselves, Sephiroth didn’t seem to have such reflexes. He kept patting both the kittens as if nothing happened.</p><p>Once they were through with their little battle, Sephiroth stood back on his feet as he shook his head. “The damn things are like bodyguards, aren’t they?”</p><p>Smiling lightly, Cloud gazed at them. “They were born from a stray, but I think their mother abandoned them,” he sadly explained. “They come by at times to eat, but when no one paid them attention, I took them in.”</p><p>Sephiroth grunted, “But they’re a bit capricious, aren’t they?”</p><p>Not agreeing, Cloud calmly stated, “I like them!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth sighed in defeat. “They will depend on everyone here, thinking all humans are their friends because of you. You’re teaching them this, so stop feeding those little monsters! Or kick them away to some other neighbor!”</p><p>“They only eat what I give them, and they know me well enough not to go away,” Cloud had replied before Sephiroth could continue.</p><p>Not trying to come off as intimidating, Sephiroth towered over Cloud, but he kept his words gentle and warm.</p><p>“Well, they like you, and you like them, so I suppose it’ll do, for now.” He couldn’t understand why he’d said such a thing, but when the kittens broke out of their tiny skirmish and ran to plop themselves down on the small, square cushions beneath tiny kotatsu meant for holding teapots and cups on the floor, Sephiroth chose to watch them. They nestled together, purring lowly as they took to curling their tails mischievously and staring at the two humans.</p><p>Sephiroth didn’t want to say they were cute, but he felt the blush rising in his cheeks as he observed them intently. “And I thought black cats brought horrible luck,” Sephiroth grunted under his breath.</p><p>Cloud giggled, suddenly, and it was both an unfortunate thing and a wonderful thing to listen to. Sephiroth was truly distracted as he heard it. Already, his robes felt too tight, and he felt the blood rushing and pooling from his head down to his loins. This had again happened right when this young man was in his presence in less than two days’ time. He abhorred himself for reacting in such lascivious ways.</p><p>Needing to break the tension, he coughed, cleared his throat effectively, and soon inquired, “Have you named them, yet?”</p><p>Caught off-guard, Cloud straightened himself. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Your cats.” Nodding over at the small animals, Sephiroth reiterated, “They need names.”</p><p>Shaking himself out of his stupor, Cloud murmured, “Oh, they’re not…hmm, I see your point. But I haven’t thought of names, no. I’m not good at these things.”</p><p>When Cloud tucked a stray bang behind an ear, Sephiroth thought he would expire. That had been a course of action he’d seen his bride taking, as well as some concubines his father owned when they danced about him, no doubt trying to seduce both the older Emperor, as well as the younger. Sephiroth had never been enticed by such a thing before, but when Cloud did it, his entire body was covered in flames from head to toe.</p><p>Wearily, he looked at the kittens, the two, tiny black balls of fur seemingly so innocent and adorable while sleeping cuddled with their heads nuzzling close together. They didn’t appear to be the type to sneak inside to steal food or cause some mayhem, like the other poor neighbors had experienced when cats had lived among them in the palace. No, these two would never trespass that line. They were welcome, and as long as Cloud was happy with them…</p><p>Snapping to attention, Sephiroth suddenly caught himself thinking about the servant more than once...dear gods, there had to be something wrong with him. There was a great difference between entertaining a curious little thought, and then daydreaming for many hours of the day so much that he was losing track of time and his personal affairs. What kind of spell was this?!</p><p>Closing his eyes tightly, he softly asked, “Cloud, do you know what a memento is?”</p><p>Still blushing deeply, Cloud murmured his reply, “No, your Majesty.”</p><p>“It’s…a reminder of something or someone, to keep memory of them. As if to have a physical manifestation of them.” He hoped the young man hadn’t caught onto his minor blunder, but it appeared that Cloud was subservient enough to ignore it if he even had.</p><p>Chewing his lower lip in thought, he purred, “Ah! Seems interesting. I never would have thought it worth thinking about before, but I appreciate you bringing it to my attention, your Majesty.”</p><p>Interesting. Memory and emotion associated with the memento subject, he supposed? An object from a certain time that served as reminder…did he need one or want one from Cloud?</p><p>Abruptly, however, Cloud chimed in, eyes beaming and wide. “Oh! I’ve had a memento!”</p><p>Trembling at the knees, Sephiroth winced. “You did?” In spite of feeling as though he would overheat, he smiled genuinely. When Cloud returned his amicable gaze, Sephiroth found he truly appreciated these moments of spontaneous emotions.</p><p>“I did, but it was a bad one,” he elaborated, his expression frowning softly. Eerily, he didn’t seem unmotivated to speak; he simply didn’t want to burden the Emperor, for now. It would feel like he was faltering all the silver-haired male’s kindness in the past weeks he had been staying in the palace and was so thankful for. “Never gave it much thought. It was painful, so I pretended it wasn’t there and hid it away.”</p><p>Pondering and digesting the words, Sephiroth realized that as he was saying it in the literal sense, it all even applied to his own life. Just a few days prior, he’d concealed and hidden away his own Masamune which shed so much blood. However, Cloud was also talking about the consequence of that blood and pain. He pushed his emotions and deemed them useless for too long. Sephiroth knew that feeling, he knew that glint in his eyes…it was one he himself often found whenever he gazed into the clear surface of a steady pond. He couldn’t stomach what he’d done…</p><p>With difficulty, he rasped, “I…understand…you.”</p><p>Cloud seemed to know that already; his smile was reassuring. “If I may say so, your Majesty, you’re very brave. I bet Wutai is quite proud of you.” Bowing his head, he softly stated with passion, “I’m proud of you as a leader, too.”</p><p>Sephiroth blinked in surprise at the words. Gaping for a moment and not knowing what he should say, he swallowed and busied himself with the rest of the boxes and items he should have been helping Cloud with. Uncomfortably, he recognized a lingering amount of shame and trepidation. He’d heard his bride state she was proud of him; he’d heard his mother even proclaim to that. Anyone in Wutai could’ve stated they were proud of his accomplishments as a leader, but he’d easily brush it off and never give it thought. Now that Cloud had professed to it, however, it was as though he’d been hearing such praise for the first time ever.</p><p>“So, a memento is like a treasure, isn’t it?”</p><p>Blinking out of his own reverie, Sephiroth quickly regained composure. “Yes. And good or bad, they’re important. Even if they remind us of something bad, or people that were bad...” Life lessons, as his father had taught him. Jolting out of those painful memories, he rasped weakly, “Well…either way, they are important, seeing as they can help and protect us. It’s good to have them as we go through life.”</p><p>Taking it all in, Cloud only nodded slowly. “Hmm…”</p><p>Irritation pushed Sephiroth away, and he glared at his own feet. “So.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Hating how awkwardly he was behaving, he growled, “Will you start thinking of names?”</p><p>“Oh!” Remembering it all right away, Cloud teetered back as he tried to pick a box off the floor. Sephiroth noticed how his fingers trembled, and how he missed the top of the box so obviously. When he swiped at the box for the third time, he was successful. Stacking the rest on top of each other, he tried balancing them, but they either weighed too much, or Cloud was distracted.</p><p>Danger loomed while Cloud tried holding the boxes, only to sway in the process and tip the one on top badly to the right. If it fell, it would no doubt hit him in the nose…</p><p>“Let me help you with those, Cloud.” Sephiroth came up behind the youth, his arms above his head to catch the teetering box he was attempting to shift onto a high shelf.</p><p>“Thanks,” the timorous blond murmured, his voice sounding a little rough. As they shifted close to the shelf barren of any décor, Sephiroth realized that Cloud’s odd state might have something to do with him being practically wrapped around his smaller, ganglier form. In the dimly lit guest house, no less. The unoccupied, empty guest house reserved for immoral relations and entertainment. Realizing where they were, Sephiroth swallowed hard.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” He didn’t move, but when the boxes were no longer obscuring his vision, he caught Cloud licking his lips, blue eyes darting up to his, then sliding back down to his mouth. At once, Sephiroth’s throat went dry and constricted badly. Tifa had studied him in such a way, before, but he’d never been drawn to it as he was now with Cloud.</p><p>His own green eyes continued to move swiftly from his junior’s eyes to his lips, and he did everything in his power to not mimic the movement himself when he found Cloud leaning up on his toes and drawing closer. The heat began to rise between them. He was almost sure he could see the dust floating on the thermal waves. He reached up and plucked a wayward cobweb from Cloud’s hair, and it made the stunned youth chuckle nervously.</p><p>Cloud sucked in a quick breath at his touch, his eyes closing slightly. Leaning down as well, Sephiroth could feel the intensity of the heat building but couldn’t seem to pull himself away. This was…this wasn’t to be fought…this called to him, beckoned him, and he was opening himself to the sweetness it had to offer. The sights were glorious. He watched as Cloud took in another breath, this one much deeper and slower. His pink tongue swiped over his lips again, and he parted them too eagerly.</p><p>His right hand slid up along the pallor of Cloud’s neck and found its place over his left cheek. And now he knew. At last. He found Cloud’s skin to be soft and smooth, a balm to his rough hands. There was something familiar and comforting in the warmth of a supple cheek, something endearing. Sephiroth felt for a moment he was home. This felt like the very thing he’d wanted and needed for many months…</p><p>He was jerked out of his thoughts when he realized he was slowly tracing the edge of Cloud’s bottom lip with one finger. Sephiroth’s heartbeat quickened once he heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by Cloud responding by opening his mouth and gently sucking into his mouth the tip of his finger. As he stared down at the youth’s thin, pink lips, a burning light of undisguised longing and love shone in his face the moment blue eyes meet green.</p><p>Soundlessly, slowly, he bent, pressing his forehead right against Cloud’s. His fingers returned to his cheek, stroking it lightly as he leaned even closer towards the young man. The Emperor felt his junior’s soft, even breath on his face when only an inch was between them. He tilted his head slightly and moved in to almost claim those tempting lips.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>He froze as Cloud stirred, arms moving up to fold about his neck. His head turned as though to lean into the touch Sephiroth’s fingers provided. Then, when their chests made contact, Sephiroth grew still, finally realizing what he’d been about to do.</p><p>Suddenly realizing what he’d nearly just done with a young <em>man</em>, Sephiroth cautiously pulled back. He breathed heavily, and his heart strained against his ribcage. The young Emperor did not know if he was relieved that he now recalled his honor and pledge to his bride, or if he cursed the passing of this opportune moment. Either way, something had struck deeply within his gut, and it was enough to cause him to flee from Cloud.</p><p>His expression was that of a man torn and divided as he carefully, reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Cloud’s dear face. Effortlessly, he regained his composure and ceased trembling on his feet. He allowed himself to make an imprint in his memory of the young, talented, passionate servant boy, and then left the guest house without a backwards glance.</p><p>He missed the broken and pained look in Cloud’s sorrowful eyes as he watched him closely until he’d disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>ᵶᵶᵶᵶᵶ</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“To prevent me from, how do you say it, dying of embarrassment, you make this outré suggestion, which you know I must refuse. This places responsibility for this...uncomfortable situation fully upon your shoulders, allowing me to reject your bizarre offer and retain my dignity intact. It is a very noble gesture, young man.” A small, strangely sad smile quirked the corners of those full lips upwards for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Staring at that oddly vulnerable mouth, Sephiroth couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss the hardness from those sensually full lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noble? Why, don’t be ridiculous. Do you really believe that I’d...offer my body to spare your feelings, Majesty?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But isn’t that precisely what you are doing now?” Sephiroth snapped semi-heatedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, of course not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blond hair dipped back onto a red pillow. “Your Majesty, your sexual appetites are renowned, but, surely, you cannot expect me to believe that even a man of...such prodigious needs as yourself would settle on me as...an any-port-in-the-storm option?” Softly, he purred, “I’m only a servant boy…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that what you really think?” Sephiroth lustfully whispered, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice after a moment. His fingers coiled through the messy hair as he lay next to the youth on the soft futon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What else am I to believe, that you...want me? The very notion is absurd.” Despite the icy tone of dismissal, Cloud was still gripping Sephiroth’s strong wrists like a lifeline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth tried to concentrate on that one fact and ignored the cold front Cloud was projecting. “Fifteen minutes ago, I probably would have agreed with you, myself. The entire idea is ludicrous, and sheer madness.” His watchful, dark gaze caught how his partner bit his lower lip at this apparent confirmation of his own doubts. “Only...it doesn’t feel ridiculous, Cloud. It feels...strangely exciting, like something for which I’ve waited a very long time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cloud appeared startled at that. “Have you...? Waited, I mean.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth only gave a bemused shake of his head. Realizing that his companion couldn’t see it, he answered, “Yes and no. The thought never even occurred to me until I awoke a few minutes ago and realized what I’d done to you. Holding you in my arms like that...it made me want things that I’d normally never even consider. You’re under my watch, and under my employment. I wouldn’t lie to you about something this important just to save you embarrassment and...I’d never use you as any kind of substitute. Even were I so inclined, I would never do so while you were...disadvantaged this way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He honestly didn’t expect his words to have too much of an effect. Sephiroth knew this man, knew this youth’s stubborn determination. That iron will was what had made the Emperor cast aside his own normally stringent, esteemed height and weight requirements to take on this undersized whirlwind of results. Cloud could freeze out an emotional confrontation so fast that the poor soul trying to deal with him would never even know how he came to be left behind in the glacier’s wake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As such, Sephiroth was stunned when he saw that tense jaw relax somewhat. “My Lord?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Experienced enough to know when to press an advantage, he quietly beseeched as he held the youth’s face in both hands. “Cloud, Please, trust me just a little. If you don’t like it, we can stop...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You truly desire...me?” Cloud doubtfully questioned, his tone betraying his incredulity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older male’s reply was nonverbal and all the more effective for it. Without breaking the hold Cloud had on his wrists, he moved them forward until his hands rested on the bony ribs on either side of his junior’s chest. As always, Cloud never consumed as much as he was supposed to, and Sephiroth could still feel and even count by sight every one of Cloud’s ribs when he was half nude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth didn’t waste any time counting, now. Exerting the minimal amount of pressure, he began to draw himself over Cloud’s body, careful not to crush the slimmer male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Lord, I can’t see, can’t judge...I’m in no place to do so,” his aroused partner almost pleaded, seeming trapped between common sense and desire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh. Just trust your heart, my little one,” Sephiroth counseled, his heart pounding like a racehorse heading for freedom in the valleys and hills under a scorching sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The heart is so easily misled,” Cloud sadly protested, his entire body quaking as his hips settled back against Sephiroth’s. “I don’t know what this is...why you should want one such as myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth didn’t have to work to free his hands from Cloud’s binding hold. As soon as he moved, they were immediately released. He raised them to frame his partner’s face. Cupping either cheek, he gently drew Cloud up into a kiss, showing his companion precisely what this was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The act should have been awkward and clumsy in the extreme. Cloud was blind in love and experience and not his usual, graceful self as men his age often were. Whereas, Sephiroth was never so aware of a companion in his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cloud was so male, so incontestably the same sex as Sephiroth himself that he could barely draw breath for the strangeness of it all. Everything about the lithe, muscular body he guided wantonly and greedily over himself betokened power and strength, equal to, or surpassing, his own. From the smooth, yet prominent jaw to the hardness between Cloud’s legs, there wasn’t an inch of his partner that would allow him to forget that this was another man he was embracing. And yet...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow, it still felt good. More than good. It felt wonderful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cloud’s lips were hard and unyielding at first, the slender form tight with tension. But Sephiroth kept right on kissing, working to woo a response that he knew might never come. He kept the pressure light and tender, careful not to force the issue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, slowly, amazingly, Sephiroth eventually felt the other man relax against himself, the resistance melting away like April snows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guarded tension left the lips Sephiroth was nuzzling, the sensuous pads becoming pliant, then responsive by turns. It was like watching a flower open up, he thought, encouraging the tentative response with nonverbal persuasion. He put his whole heart into that kiss, all the confused tenderness this self-reliant man aroused in him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Judging by Cloud’s soft pants and moans, Sephiroth was aware that he was a good kisser. Through the years, he’d perfected it to an art form, experience and conversations with his friends having taught him that once a woman allowed a man to kiss her, there was rarely anything she would deny him thereafter.</em>
</p><p><em>But this was different, tonight. It wasn’t any show of technique motivated by the desire to manipulate his way into some unwilling woman’s bed. The awareness of just whom this was that he was seducing fizzled through Sephiroth’s blood like bubbles in fine champagne and sake. This was Cloud Strife he held in his arms, the most modest, most reserved, and most passionate young man he’d ever encountered and...his truest friend. So much was at stake here, so very much</em> <em>that it almost terrified him to think of what this might cost him when the passion burned itself out.</em></p><p>
  <em>Although, from the way he was feeling right now, Sephiroth didn’t think that they were in danger of burning this fire out any time soon. Every second seemed to increase his excitement, rather than sate it. His heart was racing, his pulse drumming in his ears as it normally would when approaching orgasm, and all this from a single kiss!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young Emperor was overwhelmed by his feelings of desire for his friend, how perfect Cloud’s smaller weight felt snuggled up to himself, the delightful texture of that silken hair as his fingers explored what they could reach around the ribbons and bonds holding Cloud’s clothes firmly about his torso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, most of all, there was the scent of him, that fresh, clean, subtly musky-sweaty aroma that was special to Cloud alone. Normally, Sephiroth only experienced it in small doses when they’d been forced close together a few times in combat and in conversation. Now, it seemed to surround him, permeating his pores, leaving his senses reeling like some exotic aphrodisiac.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They carried on simply nuzzling at each other’s lightly closed mouths until Sephiroth’s curiosity got the better of himself and he poked his tongue out to see what would happen. He couldn’t even believe that Cloud had permitted him to go this far. As he recklessly probed between the sensuous lips, he fully expected his partner to pull back or come to his senses and either push him away or start cursing at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Utterly thunderstruck, Sephiroth nearly burst at the seams when he felt those lips readily part. Then, he was sucked into the sweet, juicy depths of his partner’s mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cloud’s tongue met his almost hesitantly, and Sephiroth was overrun with pleasure and excitement as he knew Cloud was experiencing this for the very first time. The young creature was a quick learner. After awkward fumbling, he latched onto Sephiroth’s shoulders, mimicking his rhythm and strokes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A slick caress, some tender dueling, and Sephiroth felt as if he were drowning in that luscious mouth. Cloud was so sweet, so giving...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He drank eagerly at that willing mouth like a fountain, exploring every slick tooth and hidden recess before he pulled back at last.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Sephiroth...” Cloud sighed as they parted. “You feel so good...” The young blond sounded stunned and more than a little breathless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth was utterly speechless when Cloud had breathed his name in such a wanton, ravenous manner. Needing to hear it again, he cupped the youth’s tender cheeks and growled possessively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Say my name again, Cloud…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blinking up flirtatiously, Cloud purred willingly. “Sephiroth, you’re...truly amazing,” Cloud throatily whispered, leaving Sephiroth enchanted by the blush that stole through the pale cheeks of his junior. </em>
</p><p>At once, Sephiroth roared as he sat up in bed, shoving the sheets off himself hurriedly. His body was drenched in sweat, at least on his upper torso. The candles on the low tables flickered due to his rapid motions, and as he moved off the edge of his mattress, he felt stickiness clinging to his thighs and dripping along the insides of his legs. Horrified as he knew what it was, he tried yanking one of the sheets about his waist, when he felt shifting and heard soft cooing next to himself.</p><p>Whipping his head around, his heart dropped when he found Tifa rubbing the sleep from her crimson eyes. Lifting her head off her small pillow, she blinked at him curiously. “My Lord? What troubles you at this late hour?”</p><p>Staring down at the stain growing into a large mark on his white robes, Sephiroth shivered as he moved away from the lights the candles provided. Clamping his legs together tightly, he awkwardly shifted away from the curtains surrounding the bed as he trained his back on his young bride.</p><p>She sighed as she sat up and yawned. “My husband, are you alright?”</p><p>Blinking rapidly in awe at the spot between his legs, Sephiroth softly proclaimed more to himself than to her, “It’s…I appear to be dazed…I’m keeping so many secrets lately.” Chuckling in an exhausted manner, he brushed his long hair away from his face. Ignoring how his hands trembled and voice quaked, he wheezed with difficulty, “I don’t know what’s happening to me…maybe this secret will become my own undoing, however.”</p><p>Shockingly, Tifa let out a tiny, amused giggle. She wasn’t mocking him, but Sephiroth was stymied and puzzled just the same to hear the noise escaping her. Head whirling around over his shoulder to face her, he strained both the muscles in his shoulders and neck, as well as his eyes in the poor lighting cast about the room.</p><p>Tifa’s ebony-colored hair curtained her face, but through the glow emanating in their private chambers, he recognized her highly entertained, carefree smirk. Twirling and curling a few strands around her middle and index fingers, she tipped her head to the side, and propped her free hand beneath her chin, the elbow resting on her kneecap. Sighing in a tantalizing manner at her husband, she cooed like a dove as she then resorted to tiny giggles that never knew how to end.</p><p>The slightly deranged gleam in her eyes was inescapable. “It’s alright, My Lord, you need not fear or hide from me.” Gazing at him fondly and playfully, she ran her thin fingers through her straight hair, eyes overflowing with warmth and an odd sort of emotion not quite pointed and aimed at him.</p><p>“Don’t fear, for I too have a secret of my own, dear husband.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>